My Pet, My Toy and My Doll (redoing)
by Happy-Red-Rabbit
Summary: Tyki,Rhode and Allen have being trying to gain a Bunny, A Doll and a Samurai, after a mission in Denmark does their efforts at gaining them show? Do Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda leave the Order and it's dark secrets behind or do they leave their lovers behind? (Redoing on another story)
1. Chapter 1

_Red Bunny : Well this is my first story that I've posted, hopefully you'll like it, I hope T_T anyway I couldn't think of a really good title sorry 'bout that. Now Warning and don't say anything about this story cause am warning you now! This story contains Yaoi (BoyxBoy) and Yuri (GirlxGirl) the pairings are for now Lucky (TykixLavi) Yullen (KandaxAllen) and LenaleexRhode (I don't know what they are usually called when put together which I apologise for.) Those are the main pairings, if you don't like either one and cannot be bothered to just skip whatever part you dislike well _**don't read the story**_, I don't mind people commenting on helpful things like grammar and spelling mistakes and all that stuff because it will help me learn more about how to write stories and that's what I want to know about, so hope you like the story if you're going to read it ^^ And am really sorry it takes me a very long time to post a chapter each time_. **_Sadly I don't own -Man otherwise Tyki would be playing with Lavi a lot and so would Kanda and Allen and probably Rhode and Lenalee. Okay this is my first time actually writing about Yuri so please go easy on me if I really suck at it ^^; Anyway I don't own -Man it belongs to Katsura Hoshino. _**

_****__My Pet, Toy and Doll__**.**_

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

Chapter 1

In the streets of Randers in Denmark a group of Exorcists were sitting in a hotel's dining area, the hotel was of high class thanks to its posh look. The hotel's name was "Lounge Le Eve" **(Can't think of a better name 0.o) **that the group were staying for the time being. Currently they were having a late dinner, the first Exorcist sitting nearest to the window on the left side was Yu Kanda, a blueish black haired male with grey eyes, next to him was Lavi Bookman, a red haired male with an eye-patch on his right eye and a bandana holding his hair up. Across from Lavi was Lenalee Lee a female Exorcist with green hair and purple eyes and lastly sitting across from Kanda and leaning against the window was Miranda Lotto, a brown haired female with brown eyes also sitting in beside Lavi was Allen Walker, a white haired male with silver eyes. They were discussing what they had learned about the murders of the local people that seemed to be have caused by Innocence. The red haired male was the first to speak.

"I've looked over the victims bodies, as much as I could from what was left of them…they all have a pattern to them, the ages are always 16-20, males and always have hair colours that stand out. There have been four bodies so far, Mark Bryton was the first, then there was Ishal Marson, Rohan Smith and Ayron Cousland."

"What do you mean by colours of hair that stand out?" Lenalee asks.

"Well Mark's hair was bright purple, Ishal's hair was blue, Rohan's was bright red and Ayron's was pink."

"Pink?" Allen says swallowing down a mouthful of food.

"Surprisingly yes, it was natural from what I gathered." The Bookman Apprentice shrugged.

"Wait won't that mean me, you and BaKanda are in trouble?"

"You, Kanda and I." Lenalee corrected but was ignored.

"Well you may get mistaken as a girl but Yu and I may actually be in trouble."

"HEY!" Allen glared.

"Anyway tell us the state of the bodies." Kanda interrupted.

"Okay, okay Yu." Lavi grinned.

"Stop calling me that!" The user of Mugen snapped.

"Anyway the bodies, didn't have much to them… to me it felt like some used a giant knife to cut them apart. It wasn't neat or fast like a katana or a normal sword would cut, but like a knifes cut, a very blunt and unshaped one, the skin of the bodies was ripped to shreds making the skins torn too much, so it's easy to say it wasn't a sword, those usually don't cut all over the body was make a neat line, and the part of the skin that was cut when slit open again showed it was rough and not neatly done. The murder seemed to like inflicting pain as well since the hair was torn out of their heads which explains why their was chunks of skin in their heads that was missing, also that fact that it was used to gagged the person and tie their wrists together even though the murder used rope as well. Some of the body parts of the person were also…" Lavi paused frowning while looking a bit pale.

"Spit it out Baka Usagi." Kanda hissed.

"It was gross, while the person was awake, parts of their bodies were eaten by the murder…it's shown by the tears of the skin that was left on the main body, and the missing body parts that we can't reclaim because it's in the murder's stomach. The murder also seemed to grab their eyes and pull it out then put them on sticks and dig the stick in the ground so it would stand up. Though the odd thing is now that I think about it is that the bodies are never found in the place were they where supposed to be, the timing is just too far off, the murder is kidnapping them then killing them and setting up a scene the next night so people report the person missing, all the parents or siblings or lovers get a letter to them covered in blood telling them about that person's death, and unfortunately the writing is always different from the last letter." Lavi sighed holding his head then pulled out a folder. "I've got the folder of pictures here." Lavi said and put them on the table.

Kanda grabbed them and started looking at them with the other four, after a couple of pictures Miranda ran off looking sick then Lenalee covered her eyes. Even Kanda looked disturbed while Allen spat out his food earning a few glares from the staff.

"Lavi…I can't believe you had to check over the bodies…i-i." Lenalee whispered softly looking at the red haired male.

He smiled weakly.

"I was the only one here with medical knowledge so it would've been easier with me going instead, though I did feel terrible afterwards though I pushed myself on thinking about how they must have felt during that time." The green eyed male said weakly, his voice sounded strained.

"Anway the guy's name is Santros from what rumors i've heard and from what the people who know him told me." The dark blue haired male said.

"Miranda and I found out he has white hair and green eyes."

Kanda nodded then put the photos back into the folder and stood up while holding the folder.

"Well we best start heading out to bed, the murder will come back out tomorrow since he seems to take two days off then comes back, we should get a good sleep." Kanda said walking away.

Lavi nodded and stood up but Lenalee just sipped her water while Allen went to the bathroom.

"You go on to bed, I'll wait for Miranda to come back." Lenalee reassured.

"Are you sure?" The younger male asked.

She nodded and waved him away.

Once he walked away she sighed softly looking down.

"I can't believe someone would do that." She sighed as she got up but when she turned around she had knocked a girl down.

The younger female yelped but was offered a hand from Lenalee, the blue haired girl grabbed it and was pulled up then the girl started whipping pretend dust off her purple skirt.

"Am sorry about that!" Lenalee gasped.

"Its okay, am good!" The female grinned.

"Are you sure?" The Exorcist frowned.

"Yep!"

"Let's go!" A male voice called to the younger female.

"Aww, fine! You spoil my fun!" The young girl wined. "Goodbye Exorcist!"

Lenalee's eyes widen because she had managed to see the girl's face.

"Rh-Rhode?" She gasped but then her eyes blurred as she collapsed to the ground hearing the younger female giggle.

"You need to rest Lenalee-Chan, you look terrible, I can't have my Doll look nasty now can i? So nighty, night, pretty Doll." The Noah said smiling then skipping towards Tyki then they two hurried off as Lenalee closed her eyes allowing darkness to take her away.

"I thought you were going to kill her." The older man said raising an eyebrow.

"No way! I want to keep my Dolly!" Rhode frowned. "And besides you want you're Pet now don't you Tyki?" The female smirked.

Tyki Mikk smirked.

"Anyway we're here to find Elizabeth Brown." Tyki said changing the subject while glancing down at Rhode who looked at him curiously. "She is supposed to have dark purple hair with blue eyes." He described.

"Why are we looking for her?"

"She stole a jewel from the Earl." The male Noah sighed.

"Can't he just buy a new one?" Rhode wined.

"It's not a normal jewel Rhode, it's called The Protection Amulet, it's made from Dark Matter and Innocence, the outside of the jewel is covered in Dark Matter which has taken the from of a crystal, while the Innocence is a liquid inside of it, smash it open and we have the Innocence also the Dark Matter will turn into a liquid, Greed had created it using a piece of Innocence he stole from his lover, then carved some Dark Matter around it to seal the Innocence, it's a precious jewel to The Earl."

"How did a human girl get hold of something belonging to The Earl, Tyki?" The female Noah questioned.

"Am not sure. What I do know is that we have to reclaim it before the Exorcists get a hold of it, the girl is supposed to be the murders' sister from what I've heard."

"Great now we have to find him to find her." Rhode sighed. "This is not going to be fun! I should have brought Lero!"

"Or you could have brought you're homework instead of asking everyone else to do it for you."

Rhode stuck her tongue out at Tyki.

"It's too boring!"

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

Meanwhile Miranda ran to Lavi's, Allen's and Kanda's room and told them about Lenalee collapsing. They came downstairs and Kanda picked her up while Lavi reassured the shop hotel staff that she will be okay. They took her to Miranda's and her room and laid her down on her bed then Lavi checked over her when Allen had arrived.

"She's alright, just tired." Lavi explained.

"We should leave her to sleep then; we don't want to wake her up." Allen said to Lavi.

Lavi nodded and stood up then walked to the door where Kanda was standing.

"Y'know you can come in Yu-Chan!" He said cheerfully then grinned even more when Kanda gave him his special 'Death Glare'.

"Don't call me that Baka Usagi!" He snarled.

"Don't be mean to Lavi BaKanda!" Allen glared as he closed the door behind him. Though had told Miranda to try and get some sleep.

"Shut it Moyashi!"

"Am not a bean sprout!" _**(If I spelt that wrong please tell me T_T)**_

Once they had reached their room and cleaned themselves up while still arguing, well in Lavi's case annoying Kanda and Allen, they got into bed and started arguing about who will turn the lights off.

"Not me!" Lavi said.

"Am not!" Allen growled relaxing in his bed.

"Don't bother thinking I will."

"You're the closet BaKanda!" The white haired boy snarled.

"So? Am still not getting out of bed."

Then both Allen and Kanda heard a soft yawn and turned to see Lavi snuggled in his bed fast asleep. The white haired boy looked shocked while Kanda just 'che'd'.

"Turn off the lights."

"No." The Samurai growled out.

Then the lights turned off.

"I'd knew you'd see it my way BaKanda."

"What are you talking about Moyashi?"

"Well you did just turn off the lights after I told you to BaKanda!"

"I thought that was you Moyashi…"

"I never turned off the lights though…"

"I didn't either and that Baka Usagi was asleep…"

Allen screamed when something grabbed his ankle, dragged him off the bed then pulled him through the floor breaking the floor boards.

"Moyash-" Kanda tried to shout but felt something cover his mouth which was a cloth.

He started struggling but soon felt light-headed and closed his eyes after seeing a hand cover them then blacked out.

.:═══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

The next morning Lenalee woke up with a groan but then started remembering what had happened, she sat up and looked around to find herself in her the room she was sharing with Miranda though suddenly shot out of bed to wake Miranda up so she could warn her about The Noah she had seen but froze when her wrist was grabbed.

"Ah, ah, aha Doll, you're not allowed to tell anyone about our meeting yesterday." Rhode smirked.

Lenalee tried to cry out but found her mouth covered by the Noah's hand.

"If you try to tell anyone you're head will start pounding until it feels like it'll explode, so be a good girl, and if you're not, you're friend over there will die." Rhode purred to the older female who widened her eyes.

"Now Lenalee, go back to sleep." The golden eyed girl hushed and tugged her to the bed and laid her on it then forced her to sleep again.

Rhode smiled and left the room through her door then ended up in another hotel with Tyki sitting comfortably on a chair reading a book.

_}.:.{End of Chapter}.:.{_

_All characters so far belong to Katsura Hoshino_

_Apart from Santros and his sister they have been screated by me._


	2. Chapter 2

Red Bunny : Well this is my first story that I've posted, hopefully you'll like it, I hope T_T anyway I couldn't think of a really good title sorry 'bout that. Now Warning and don't say anything about this story cause am warning you now! This story contains Yaoi (BoyxBoy) and Yuri (GirlxGirl) the pairings are for now Lucky (TykixLavi) Yullen (KandaxAllen) and LenaleexRhode (I don't know what they are usually called when put together which I apologise for.) Those are the main pairings, if you don't like either one and cannot be bothered to just skip whatever part you dislike well **don't read the story**, I don't mind people commenting on helpful things like grammar and spelling mistakes and all that stuff because it will help me learn more about how to write stories and that's what I want to know about, so hope you like the story if you're going to read it ^^ And am really sorry it takes me a very long time to post a chapter each time. _Sadly I don't own -Man otherwise Tyki would be playing with Lavi a lot and so would Kanda and Allen and probably Rhode and Lenalee. Okay this is my first time actually writing about Yuri so please go easy on me if I really suck at it ^^; Anyway I don't own -Man it belongs to Katsura Hoshino. _

_** My Pet, Toy and Doll**__**.**_  
.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

Chapter 2

Kanda was currently standing on water with lotus flowers floating around him. He was walking forward and looking around for a sign of where he was though he feels different but he doesn't know how. Then he saw a white light appear in front of him making him walk forward until he finds a hand was placed on his head. Making him look up to find a white haired boy with silver eyes stroking his hair.

"Moyashi?"

"You have no right to call me that Kanda; you're so little right now." Allen says to him while smiling down at him.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" He shouts then looks over himself to find he had shrunk. Allen Walker was taller than him!

"What the?" The tiny Samurai says in confusion and looks back at Allen and find his face bleeding from his hair, the blood soaks his hair and drips down his face though he was still smiling innocently.

_Yu! _

A voice called out to him, a familiar one. Suddenly the person in front of him smashes like glass and breaks down into shards.

"Hey Moyashi what the hell?" Kanda shouts reaching out but finds himself very far away from Allen suddenly and back where he first was standing on the water, but this time the water is harder and when he looks down he finds himself on a hill surrounded by blood.

_Yu Wake Up!_

The same voice sounds louder than before. Kanda finds himself back to his normal height and age. Mugen was held tightly in his hand while he looked at the area.

"Where am I this time?" The Exorcist growled out.

"You're only a weapon." A voice called out.

"Huh?"

"You belong to the Black Order, as our weapon, you're ours to do with as we wish."

"Che, I don't give a crap who you are, if you're trying to scare me it won't work." Kanda glared.

A shadow appeared before him.

"You cannot escape the Black Order, you will fight for us, like it or not, you will die for us." The sinister voice replied.

Suddenly Kanda felt intense pain everywhere in his body causing him to cry out, Mugen smashed into thousands of pieces while he kneeled on the ground groaning and cursing at the pain. Blood spat out his mouth as he held his throat. He looked up to find Tyki Mikk walking towards him while he couldn't move.

"If you can't get up, you will die." The voice said, though it didn't come from Tyki's lips, it came from the shadows.

"Damn you…" Kanda groaned out as he felt Tyki plunge a hand into his heart and rip it out.

Everything turned black.

_DAMMIT WAKE UP YU!_

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

Kanda gasped suddenly as he quickly sat up. He found that as he turned his head Lavi looked surprised and shocked.

"Are you okay Yu?" The Bookman Apprentice asked.

"Che, am fine."

"You sounded scared."

"It's none of you're business, now what do you want?"

Lavi frowned.

"Where's Allen?"

"Huh?" Kanda blinked but paused for a moment remembering the lights turning off by themselves, him reaching for Mugen, Allen suddenly screaming and crashing through the floor then his arms pinned down and him gagged by a cloth then blacking out.

"Allen was pulled through the floor and someone drugged me, did you not hear anything?" Kanda growled.

"I did wake up seeing someone holding you down but then I was pinned down and gagged by a cloth, I couldn't see the person because they had covered my eyes with their hand, I then started to feel drained and feel right back asleep."

"So both you and I were drugged while Moyashi was kidnapped."

"I looked around but I couldn't find anything that would help." Lavi frowned.

Kanda got up then changed and both him and Lavi went to the female Exorcists room where they woke them up and told them what happened.

"We should go split up and search for Allen!" Lenalee said in worry.

"Hopefully Allen will be okay…" Miranda said softly.

"He'll be fine!" Lavi grinned.

"I hope." Lenalee said looking down.

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

Eye lids opened to reveal cloudy silver eyes, though they soon became clear at the memories the owner was remembering during his awakening. Allen sat up to find himself not in his hotel room. The room smelled of cigarettes while the room was tidy unlike his hotel room which was a mess thanks to him and Lavi. He then saw a girl younger than him sitting on a chair nearby looking bored. Her golden eyes brightened though when she looked up to find Allen sitting up, she smiled happily and jumped towards him wrapping her arms around him.

"Allen you're awake!"

"Rh-Rhode!" The Exorcist gasped. "Where am i? Did you and Tyki kidnap me? What happened to Kanda and Lavi? Are they okay? What about Miranda and Lenalee?" He was going to say more but Rhode slapped the back of his head with a smirk on her face.

"My, my you've got a lot of questions for me today Allen."

"I-"

Her expression turned serious.

"We didn't kidnap you, we found you being dragged away by someone but as soon as they noticed us they ran leaving you unconscious on the ground. We took you back here afterwards and ordered the Akuma to keep an eye on things. You need to be more careful. Tyki checked on the Exorcists worrying about his pet, he said Lavi and Kanda we're both drugged and we're fast asleep not dead or harmed in anyway, not even a bruise." Rhode said reassuringly.

Allen sighed in relief.

"Ah Snow-white's awake then huh?"A male's voice rang out into the room.

Allen twitched.

"MY NAME ISN'T SNOW-WHITE MOLE-HEAD!"

The voice laughed, it grew closer until a figure appeared in the doorway. He had dark skin and the Noah crosses on his forehead with golden eyes. The male was The Noah of Pleasure, Tyki Mikk.

"You're in a lovely mood today; did you think we kidnapped you this time? Because we didn't, or did you think i tried to molester my little bunny?"

"No it's because I woke up to see you." Allen glared.

"Why do you hate me so much? Is it because I died you're hair pink, or because I choked you, or because I threw you off the balcony?"

The Exorcist twitched even more, Rhode was on his lap laughing while Tyki was smirking in front of him.

"You died my hair pink because I died you're hair white because you kept calling me Snow-White! You choked me because knocked out one of you're human buddies and…wait why did you throw me off that balcony again?" Allen blinked.

"Because you we're cheating at card games." Tyki frowned. "You stole all my cigarettes and money."

"Yeah then I sold the cigarettes and kept the money." Allen grinned.

"I think I got a good revenge."

"I broke my leg and arm thanks to that fall! A few of my ribs broke as well Tyki!"

The male Noah laughed.

"So how has being with the Exorcists been Allen?" Rhode asked.

"Ever since they kidnapped me under orders I've grown to like them, especially Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda, I've grown fonder of them than anyone else."

"I know about that since when an Akuma nearly killed that Kanda guy you ripped it to shreds." Rhode laughed.

Suddenly Allen looked at Tyki, he looked dead serious.

"Why did you rip my arm off? Did you know how long it took to get that back?"

"No reason."

"Yes there is, you wouldn't do that for no reason, not even Wonder tried and she loves my arm too much." Allen scowled.

"I may tell you later."

Allen was about to lunged at Tyki and wrap his hands around his throat but a female's voice cut him off.

"It's because he's worried about you Allen." A teenage female appeared on the window ledge and sat there happily, she looked about nineteen. She had golden eyes and dark skin like the rest of the Noah, her hair was pink with some dark strands in it. Her hair reached down to her waist and some hanged over her face. She was wearing a red top that didn't cover her chest and only just reached her stomach, gold was covering the bottom of the top and her shoulders. A collar made of gold covered a bit of her neck while large golden earrings hanged off her ears, a baggy white skirt covered her knees and she had white high-heels on her feet.

"Why would he be worried about me Noah of Love?" Allen asked as she sat on the chair near the door Tyki was leaning on.

"Because you're starting to think of the Exorcists as family, and that Kanda guy as a lover, I must admit you have a good eye." The female purred.

The youngest male glared.

"I don't love Ba-Kanda."

"Am the Noah of Love you dimwit, I know who you love better than you know, so don't lie to me because even you know you love him. Pleasure-boy here thinks the Exorcists are taking you away from us, so he pulled you arm off hoping you wouldn't recover and would come back home with us. Though that failed thanks to you're persistence, which is admirable."

"Am not a dimwit! And is this true Tyki?"

"Bull's-eye, I hate you for knowing me too well Jennie."

She winked.

"You love me for it, though you love someone more than me which is quite disappointing but oh well. I seem to recall a certain little rabbit that you have an interest in like a certain girl Rhode wants to keep, so Allen you're alright with loving someone, just these two can't get over it."

Both Rhode and Tyki glared at her but she pointed her finger at them.

"Ah, aha, it's not nice to glare at people like that. You know you can't keep little Allen all to yourself." Jennie Maxwell scowled.

"Fine, but he's not aloud to have sex yet." Tyki said and Rhode nodded, but Allen lunged at Tyki making Rhode fall over, Tyki though just stepped forward letting Allen go through him and smack into the door.

Jennie blinked while Rhode laughed sitting up off the bed.

"Ow…" Allen groaned.

Jennie coughed making everyone look at her.

"I know this is a lovely reunion, but Allen, aren't you on a mission? You must be missing in the other Exorcists eyes because you're friends have woken up and are now searching for you."

"Dammit! I forgot!" Allen yelped getting up though someone grabbed him.

"At least stay for some breakfast you idiot! You always pass out if you're hungry!" Rhode growled clinging to him.

"…Fine…"

"Good boy." Rhode smiled while leading Allen over to the chairs and sitting down beside him. Tyki then called for some food and all four of them sat and waited.

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

Kanda and Lavi we're walking down an empty street searching for the missing Exorcist.

"Man a white haired kid is sure hard to find…" Lavi whined.

"I know what you mean." Kanda sighed looking around.

"Is it just me or has the place suddenly been deserted?"

"It's just you." The Samurai said.

"But it didn't look this empty when we were walking towards it.

"Che."

The blue haired Exorcist did start slowing down to a stop though which made Lavi look around more. The street did look empty and the shops we're closed when only at the top of the street they we're open and filled with life. Suddenly Kanda pulled out Mugen because he heard some noises in the alley moving away from Lavi he slowly edged towards the alley, he saw heard more noises as he walked closer.

"Yu?" Lavi asked.

"Be quiet Baka Usagi." Kanda glared then suddenly out of the shadows something jumped at him, he prepared to attack but got knocked down.

"Yu! Are you okay?" The red haired male yelped running towards him.

Kanda grunted at the nasty breath that was right in front of him, he opened his eyes to find a puppy sitting on him, making him twitch.

"Aww it's a puppy!" Lavi grinned and kneeled next to Kanda laughing, the puppy licked Kanda's face making him look sick.

"It's stinks! Baka Usagi get the damned dog off me!"

"Huh? Can't you get him off?"

"No! It's got my arms pinned down…" Kanda said glaring at the giant puppy in front of him.

Lavi fell over laughing.

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

Meanwhile Lenalee and Miranda we're walking down an alley trying to find Allen. Though both girls we're starting to get worried thanks to the rumours that were going around about another murder.

"Allen! Allen are you here? Where are you? Please say something!" Lenalee cried out.

Miranda walked forward more calling Allen's name but then screamed.

"Miranda?" Lenalee shouted running forward to find Miranda on her knees crying.

"What's wrong?…" The younger female asked but trailed off as she say what Miranda screamed at.

"No…not again…" She whimpered as she covered her mouth.

A young male's boy was lying on the ground, torn apart, some of his limps where missing like the other deaths. He had red hair and grey eyes, his eyes weren't close making Lenalee shiver because his eyelids we're ripped up, his nose was broken and his lips were ripped apart. His stomach had several large holes in it and one we're his heart was, his heart was sitting on his chest.

Lenalee called the police not wanting to see anymore.

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

Lavi was grinning at the puppy that was in his arms while Kanda had a glaring contest with the pup.

"He's so adorable!"

"He's white and fluffy…"

"So soft!" The red haired male laughed.

"He looks like the Moyashi…no wonder I hate that mutt so much…"

Lavi laughed again but looked down to find a collar on the dog.

"Look's like this little guy has an owner, let's see, the owner's number is…Kanda…this dog belongs to Rohan Smith…one of the victims, no wonder the pup is in this state, Rohan was the only one who lived in that house, the pup had no one else…" Lavi frowned and stroked the pup's fur as the animal whimpered. "It's okay, we'll get you cleaned up and given to a new owner, they'll look after you now. Oh you're name is Jake, that's cute!" Lavi smiled reassuringly making the male pup bark happily. "I still don't get how this little guy can pin you down Yu." Lavi sniggered.

"Shut up Baka Usagi or I'll put you in the Zoo."

"But I don't wanna!" Lavi wined.

"I don't care."

"You're mean."

"I try." Kanda smirked but suddenly pulled out Mugen frowning looking forward at the shadows.

"There's someone here… watching us…"

"Damn…" Lavi cursed.

Suddenly the grey eyed Exorcist had to dodge a punch to the face and move back with a man following him.

"Kanda!" Lavi cried out but then placed Jake down because he had to dodge an attack from behind.

A female was standing before him, she had blonde hair that was tied up behind her and wore black boots, a black top, a black mask and black trousers.

The women suddenly disappeared, at that moment Lavi had to dodge long needles coming at him, which made him glare.

"This is just like Gramps way of fighting… she's learned about the human body just like Gramps." He dodged some more then attacked her with his Innocence but she jumped backwards over it.

"He knows my moves…" She whispered. "I guess you know about the human body and its functions then huh?" She asked the red head.

"I've learned from my Master yes." He said.

"Oh? He must be good at his medical work then for you to know about were my needles are heading." She mused.

"He is good with medical work, he's not a doctor though, he's Bookman."

"Eh? You know Bookman?"

"Am his apprentice!"

"Dammit, well am sorry kid, but he's going to have to find a new one, because you have to die." She said sadly.

"Am not going to die!" Then he dodged a punch from behind him while the female attacked Kanda.

Kanda though felt that tiring feelings when one the needles hit his leg, another got him in the arm afterwards and he passed out while Lavi was knocked in the back of the head.

"Let's go Santros." The female said picking up the pup who was trying to bite her while the male grabbed the younger males and left with the female.

_}.:.{End of Chapter}.:.{_

_Santros, the female, Jennie, the puppy and the people who have been murdered belong to me!_


	3. Chapter 3

Red Bunny : Well this is my first story that I've posted, hopefully you'll like it, I hope T_T anyway I couldn't think of a really good title sorry 'bout that. Now Warning and don't say anything about this story cause am warning you now! This story contains Yaoi (BoyxBoy) and Yuri (GirlxGirl) the pairings are for now Lucky (TykixLavi) Yullen (KandaxAllen) and LenaleexRhode (I don't know what they are usually called when put together which I apologise for.) Those are the main pairings, if you don't like either one and cannot be bothered to just skip whatever part you dislike well **don't read the story**, I don't mind people commenting on helpful things like grammar and spelling mistakes and all that stuff because it will help me learn more about how to write stories and that's what I want to know about, so hope you like the story if you're going to read it ^^ And am really sorry it takes me a very long time to post a chapter each time. _Sadly I don't own -Man otherwise Tyki would be playing with Lavi a lot and so would Kanda and Allen and probably Rhode and Lenalee. Okay this is my first time actually writing about Yuri so please go easy on me if I really suck at it ^^; Anyway I don't own -Man it belongs to Katsura Hoshino. _

_**My Pet, Toy and Doll**__**.**_  
.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

**Red Bunny**: I hope everyone had a happy Christmas and New Year!

Chapter 3

Somewhere in a dark quite room a blue haired male started hearing soft groans coming from the other Exorcist behind him. The grey eyed male looked behind him to see the red haired male's head start to rise up to look around the room.

"Urgh, why does it feel like I just got hit by a horse." Lavi Bookman whined.

"You were probably knocked out by a fist that's why Baka Usagi." Kanda replied.

"Yu! Are you okay? Where are we?" Lavi asked quietly.

"I'm fine idiot." The samurai replied though his words were a bit slurred. "And I don't know?"

"You don't sound good, though I don't feel good myself." The green eyed male whimpered, his body was aching and he was shaking a little.

"Stop shaking Usagi, there's nothing to be scared of." Kanda snapped annoyed by Lavi shakes which vibrated into him since Lavi's back was pressed against his.

"I'm not scared Yu, I feel sick but not scared."

"You've both been poisoned, that's why." A female voice said, both Exorcists looked to see the female they had been fighting leaning against a wall, a dead body was sitting next to her.

"Poisoned?" Lavi yelped.

She smirked.

"Yep." She said as she pulled off her mask, dark purple hair fell out of the mask and went down to her shoulders. "I can take this mask off now, thank god."

"You're showing us you're face, we can report it Y'know." Kanda said.

She giggled.

"Can you now? Why are you investigating this again? Because every person who goes missing appears dead thanks to Innocence. You'll both die here." The female smiled.

"We're not like the people you usually kill."

"We still know how to beat you."

"We?"

"Her and her brother." Lavi cut in before she could reply. "She's Elizabeth Brown, Santros Brown's little sister."

She blinked.

"You caught on quickly, the people we kill don't even know me and some of them live on the same street as me."

Lavi smirked.

"Bookmen are good that way."

She frowned.

A shadow loamed over both Lavi and Kanda.

"Let's kill them now; I don't want them to suffer forever." Santros said his hand reaching towards the Exorcists; his eyes glowed with the intent to kill.

Instead of hands crushing both the tied up male's throats Santros was on the ground holding his head whimpering while Elizabeth was holding a pan above his head.

"It's not time yet brother!" The female said twitching in annoyance.

"Oh…"

Lavi and Kanda sweat dropped. The blue haired male started coughing terribly spitting out blood in the process. Lavi looked at him in shock.

"Are you okay?"

Kanda growled softly but stopped coughing.

"I'm fine…"

"The Stone will be ready when the moon shines, The Stone will be ready when he feds, The Stone will be ready when they fall." Elizabeth purred holding an amulet in her hand and stroking it with her other finger. "The Protection Amulet. My baby brother shall be safe, shall be warm and shall be alive." She whispered, Santros grinned.

"Our baby brother will live."

"You both are doing this for your baby brother? Alex Brown." The Bookman Apprentice said.

"He was a Bookman Apprentice, under the care of the same Bookman as yours, because Bookman didn't protect him like he promised us he nearly died! He's sealed away inside of some monster! Do you wonder what reply we got after Bookman told us this and showed us Alex? 'This was why I chose him; he could seal away the monster of Ariesala! There is nothing more important than to record the events of that monster!' Bookman was a monster! He should have been sealed inside of one! My brother should have taken his place as a Bookman!" Elizabeth snapped, she then whimpered and kneeled down next to Lavi and stroked his cheek. "He was the same age as you, the same eye colour, the same personality…" She whispered softly, Lavi eye had widened when she told him this. "He had purple hair like mine and green eyes like big brother. Life as a Bookman is torture Lavi; you must have seen it all already. You care about the people who are with you but you will have to leave them all behind." She stood up and moved away from Lavi, Kanda was glaring at her the entire time.

"The Amulet, you think it will save your brother?" Kanda growled.

"By taking the lives of others, yes, he'll finally live in peace." Santros said.

Lavi started to cough up blood like Kanda but it was a lot more after he was finished he had passed out, his body was limp against Kanda's making him curse.

"The poison is finishing them off; in an hour it will be time." The blue eyed female said leaving the room with Santros following behind.

"Oi, Baka Usagi! Wake up dammit! You can't die that easily! If you don't wake up I'll beat the crap out of you before Lenalee kills me!"

The red haired male groaned softly but managed to open his eye a bit.

"Yu?" He mumbled weakly.

"You better stay alive Usagi, or else."

"You can't do much to me once I'm dead y'know." Lavi said grinning a little.

"Che." Kanda looked around the room and saw Mugen and Nyoibou leaning against the wall on the other side of the room, then saw the puppy they had with them chained to the wall by a collar and chain.

"Hey, isn't that Jake?" Lavi asked weakly, lifting his head to look at the pup.

"Che, why would I care?

"Maybe he can bite through the ropes."

Kanda noticed that the pup could nearly reach them but they would need to move forward more, unfortunately the rope that tied them together was connected to a chain which was hooked into the floor. The samurai tugged himself towards the pup with Lavi's help and managed to just reach the dog if they stretched out their hands.

"C'mon Jake, bite the rope and we can all leave this place." Lavi encouraged.

Jake took an unsure step towards Kanda and Lavi, he looked at Kanda with an unsure look but the samurai looked away from him. Jake bite into the rope and managed to nibble his way through it. Once that was done Kanda pulled his wrists away and untied his feet, waist and neck. He then stood up and grabbed Mugen then cut through the rest of Lavi ropes. He handed Nyoibou to Lavi who stood up but was trembling too much to stand properly. Instead he kneeled down next to Jake and unclipped the chain connected to his collar.

"We best go." Kanda said looking around then found a window; he opened it up but noticed Lavi kept shaking thanks to the poison. He grunted thanks to the poison inside him but walked over to the green eyed Exorcist then pulled him onto his back and got Lavi to hold onto him. "Looks like I have to carry your ass out of here then." He said as he climbed out the window, Jake followed them.

It was late at night when Kanda arrived into town; he found that the building he was in must have been in the forest somewhere out of the town. He had to stop more than once to let Lavi cough up more blood and himself also to check Lavi was alright since he had passed out. The blue haired Exorcist had managed to get the both of them near the hotel they had been staying at but he suddenly stopped as blood started to throw itself out of his mouth and onto the ground, his whole body started trembling even more than it already was, he tried to walk on after he stopped coughing up blood but he had collapsed onto the ground. He grunted but laid Lavi beside him and checked over him before he to had passed out.

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

A white haired male, a brown haired female and a green haired female were returning to their hotel after looking for their two missing friends. The females had found Allen in the street running towards the hotel but the females caught up to him. When Lenalee had tried to contact the others through her Golem though, there was only static. They had searched for two days now and moving onto three which made Lenalee panic.

"What happens if Santros has gotten Lavi and Kanda? They may appear dead…tomorrow… no! We have to find them!" She cried making Miranda look horrified.

"We'll find them, they're both too strong to get killed by Santros, they'll be fine, just wait and see." Allen reassured making Lenalee calm down a bit.

"Yeah, you're right Allen! I need to believe in them!"

He smiled and nodded which made both the females' smile in return looking more confident. Then suddenly Allen was jumped by a giant puppy."** (Guess who's back XD) **

"Al-Allen!" Miranda yelped.

"Aww he's so cute!" Lenalee smiled picking up the puppy and hugging him.

"Hell yeah lady! Keep up the hugs!"

"WHAT THE HELL?" All three Exorcists yelped.

"Yeah I'm a talking dog, who cares?" The puppy snapped.

"Who are you?" Lenalee asked in shock.

"My name is Jake Matsuri. I was changed into an animal by The Noah of Greed, am an Exorcist!"

"Jake? I recognise that name! You're brother's friend!"

"I thought I recognised you, my you've grown Lenalee, how's Komui these days huh?"

"Good but what happened to you Jake? We thought you died with Molly and Crona!"

The puppy let out a sad sigh.

"I got off lucky because The Noah of Greed was an old friend of mine. Am glad to hear Ezra lived though."

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

Jake Matsuri, Molly Truedale, Crona Logtech and Ezra Toranchi were standing in front of the Noah of Greed. His hair had reached to his shoulders and was blue while his eyes were golden.

"Ah, Exorcists, that's annoying, I didn't want to fight any today oh well not everything goes as planned." He sighed as he clicked his fingers which made hundreds of Akuma appear out of nowhere.

Molly's blonde hair turned into spikes and started stabbing all the Akuma, Crona opened his palms to reveal to seals which sent vibrations everywhere making the Akuma explode and Ezra bite on her cigarette exploding the Akuma. Jake pulled out a giant fan and blew the Akuma away with it. After awhile of fighting Crona was being choked by Greed's hands while his own hands were cut off. Molly was pinned to the ground by shackles which we're chained to the ground; Jake was in the same position while Ezra was on the ground knocked out.

"Look's like you'll die first." Greed smirked. "Am actually glad no one died, since now I get to kill you all myself." He said while licking his lips.

"Let him go! If you want to kill someone then it'll be me you piece of ass crap!"

Molly sweat dropped.

"You even say that now?" She yelled.

He chuckle.

"It's my favourite word."

"I thought I recognised that voice. Now I know it's really you Jake." Greed hummed dropping Crona and walking towards the shackled male then leaning down since both Molly and Greed were pinned to the ground.

"Huh? Who are you?" Jake asked, his eyes widening as he watched Greed smirk.

"Allow me to introduce myself again, Jeremy Nokito, at your service." He purred.

"Jer?" Jake yelped in shock.

"Long time no see Jake. How have you been this fine day?" Jeremy chuckled.

"Angry, now shocked and confused." Jake blinked.

The Noah of Greed laughed.

"That's what I like about you; you always make me laugh even in the worst moments." Jeremy grinned but suddenly frowned. "Now you're an Exorcist."

Jake glared.

"Now you're a Noah."

"Yep, it's much better than being an Exorcist, am free to do anything I want old friend!" Greed replied cheerfully.

"Who the hell is he Jake?" Molly snapped.

"We're old childhood friends my dear lady." Greed replied with a smirk and then suddenly looked thoughtful. "I don't really want to kill you but at the same time I can't let you go back to the Exorcists and report to them. Maybe, it's about time I showed you my powers." Greed purred resting a hand on Jake's forehead.

"Wha, what are you going to do to me?" The black haired male asked weakly, suddenly feeling dizzy and sleepy.

Greed smirked but then dodged a kick to the back of the head by Crona.

"You may have cut off my hands! But my legs are still here!" He cried getting ready to fight him again.

Greed frowned in annoyance.

"I was in the middle of something and you interrupted." He growled. "Fine, I'll cut off you're legs then." Greed said as shackles went and wrapped around Crona, Greed picked up his blade then cut right through Crona's legs which made a scream come out of Crona's mouth.

"Crona!" Molly cried.

Greed chuckled then walked back over to Jake and rested his hand on Jake's forehead, Jake had tried to struggle in his restraints but he couldn't get free. His body burned for a few seconds but then darkness took over his vision making him fall into a peaceful slumber.

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

"That's all I remember." He sighed.

"Am sorry." Lenalee said softly.

"I know he gave me to my owner because he and Rohan Smith were both good friends, too bad Rohan is dead now, he was a good man." Jake sighed but suddenly jumped out of her arms. "You have to follow me! Your friends! I know were they are! Hurry! They might get captured again or die of poisoning!" He said started to run down the street.

"Poisoned?" Lenalee cried following Allen and Miranda as they both took off after Jake.

Jake had lead them through a few streets until they saw two bodies lying in an alley, they followed Jake in and saw that it was a red haired male and a blue haired male lying there.

"Kanda! Lavi!" Allen gasped running to them with Lenalee and Miranda.

Allen pulled Kanda into his arms and shook him.

"Kanda? Kanda wake up! Please! You both need to wake up!" Allen begged.

Lenalee and shaking Lavi trying to wake him but he wouldn't open his eyes, though a soft groan came from him. Kanda managed to open his eyes a bit.

"Moy-Moyashi?" Kanda muttered softly.

"Ba-Kanda! How could you let yourself and Lavi get hurt like this?" He said helping Kanda sit up, he held Kanda tightly though since he tried to stand.

"I'm fine Moyashi; you can let me go…"

"No you're not! Stay still!" Allen snapped.

Once they managed to get them back to the hotel they had called Bookman afraid to move Lavi and Kanda just in case it made the poison spread quicker. Until he arrived though they did their best to keep them well and alive. Lenalee was sitting in her room reading a book about poisons to see if she could try and help Kanda and Lavi better but it wasn't working very well. Soon she sighed and closed the book and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"I hope they hang on until Bookman gets here, Lavi's the only one with medical knowledge but he's been poisoned, he's worse than Kanda right now…" She said as she started trembling though she felt arms wrap around her and a vice whisper into her ear.

"They'll be fine my Doll, don't worry."

"Rh-Rhode!" The Exorcist gasped but Rhode put a finger to her lips.

"I said don't worry, they'll be fine, I won't hurt them. So calm down." Rhode reassured.

"I…thank you, Rhode." Lenalee whispered which made the Noah smile.

"No problem. Lenalee."

Meanwhile Lavi was fast asleep in bed in a separate room from everyone else, so he can get more rest without being disturbed, the same happened with Kanda, the red haired male had been coughing up more blood earlier but stopped and fell asleep after getting cleaned up. What he didn't know was that a certain Noah was in the room stroking his hair while he slept.

"Poor thing, you have no energy after being poisoned." Tyki sighed while stroking Lavi's hair gently. "Rest well little one, I'm not about to have my Pet dying now." He whispered into Lavi's ear, earning a soft groan in return.

The Noah of Pleasure chuckled then kissed Lavi on the lips gently so the Exorcist wouldn't wake up then stood up going towards the wall.

"I'm sorry to say Lovely but am afraid I must take my leave, Bookman is about to arrive so I shouldn't keep you waiting for his help." He then went through the wall.

_}.:.{End of Chapter}.:.{_


	4. Chapter 4

Red Bunny: Well this is my first story that I've posted, hopefully you'll like it, I hope T_T anyway I couldn't think of a really good title sorry 'bout that. Now Warning and don't say anything about this story cause am warning you now! This story contains Yaoi (BoyxBoy) and Yuri (GirlxGirl) the pairings are for now Lucky (TykixLavi) Yullen (KandaxAllen) and LenaleexRhode (I don't know what they are usually called when put together which I apologise for.) Those are the main pairings, if you don't like either one and cannot be bothered to just skip whatever part you dislike well **don't read the story**, I don't mind people commenting on helpful things like grammar and spelling mistakes and all that stuff because it will help me learn more about how to write stories and that's what I want to know about, so hope you like the story if you're going to read it ^^ And am really sorry it takes me a very long time to post a chapter each time. _Sadly I don't own -Man otherwise Tyki would be playing with Lavi a lot and so would Kanda and Allen and probably Rhode and Lenalee. Okay this is my first time actually writing about Yuri so please go easy on me if I really suck at it ^^; Anyway I don't own -Man it belongs to Katsura Hoshino. _

_**My Pet, Toy and Doll**__**.**_ .:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

Chapter 4

Allen Walker was in the hallway with Miranda Lotto, they were discussing the mission and both Lavi and Kanda's condition.

"What will happen now that Lavi and Kanda are both injured?" The female asked.

"We'll just have to wait until Bookman gets here, meanwhile we should go over the information Kanda gave to us and try find out were that house is." Allen replied with a frown.

"I hope they both make it…the Finders…they've been saying Lavi won't make it but Kanda might."

"They'll both make it. Their stronger than that."

"I wish my Innocence would work on them but it doesn't seem to be able to." Miranda said looking down. "I'll go check on Lavi, see if he's doing okay."

"Uhh no he'll be fine!" Allen stuttered.

"Huh? Lenalee said we should check on them often though."

'Please Tyki, please be gone!' Allen thought to himself as he sweat dropped.

"Ye-yeah, never mind go on ahead…"

"Okay…" She replied in worry.

Miranda left towards Lavi's room while Allen walked into Kanda's quietly. He saw the samurai fast asleep in bed and walked over to him, sitting on the chair next to his bed. Allen frowned while staring at his fellow Exorcist; he didn't want to see Kanda hurt again. The white haired male sighed and rested a hand on Kanda's hair without waking him.

"I hate seeing you hurt like this… Santros is going to pay for hurting you and Lavi." Allen growled out, his other hand clenching into a fist.

"You have to find him first…"

"Ka-Kanda!" Allen gasped.

"Then beat the hell out of him."

"Ye-yeah, I'll do that." The silver eyed male smiled.

"He's not alone though…his sister, she's working with him."

"You can tell us everything once you and Lavi are both feeling better."

"I'll say what I want to say." Kanda said, though his words were slurred.

"Yeah right, you're too weak to say much." Allen replied.

"Fine, I'll do this instead." The blue haired male said grabbing Allen and pulling him forward into a kiss.

Allen gasped into the kiss which allowed Kanda to slip his tongue into his mouth and lick around. The 'Moyashi' pushed back against Kanda's lips which ended up with Kanda lying on the bed while making out with Allen. Neither of them heard the door open and notice a female stop at the door in shock while they were still kissing. Soon Allen pulled away blushing and noticed Kanda's face was red, he thought at first he was blushing but then put his hand on his forehead to find he had a fever.

'Please don't tell me Kanda doesn't know this happened, I want him to know I love him dammit!' Allen cursed into his head but then looked round to find Miranda standing in the doorway.

"Uh…Miran-"

"I'M SO SORRY!" She cried out.

"Ah! It's okay Miranda! Please calm down!" Allen said getting off of Kanda quickly blushing madly.

"I SHOULD HAVE KNOCKED ON THE DOOR! I INTERUPPTED! I AM SO SORRY!"

"Miranda you're going to wake up Kanda!"

"AHHH I'M SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

Kanda sat up twitching.

"Who's making all that racket dammit?" He snarled weakly.

"I'M SO SORRY! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" She screamed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Lavi woke up…"

"NO I DIDN'T MEAN TO WAKE YOU I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T-" She screamed but suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Miranda please calm down, you didn't do anything wrong." Lenalee said soothingly.

"Except wake me up." Kanda grumbled.

The younger female glared at the Exorcist sitting in bed.

"You should be lying down!" She growled walking over to him and pushing him back down to a lying position then turned to Allen. "And you need to go to bed! You haven't slept for ages!" She glared grabbing Allen's ear and dragging him away.

"Ah! Lenalee I'm sorry!"

"You better be!" She dragged him to his room and forced him to go to bed then took Miranda towards Lavi's room. "Let's go see if Lavi's awake." She smiled.

"O-of course."

Once they reached the Bookman Apprentice's room they couldn't see Lavi but heard coughing coming from the bathroom. Lenalee walked towards the bathroom to see Lavi coughing up blood into the toilet.

"Miranda, please go downstairs without me, I'll stay with Lavi for now." The green haired female said while rubbing Lavi's back to try and comfort him.

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

A pink haired female was walking down an alleyway humming to herself, after Allen had left Tyki, Rhode and her started chatting about the mission they were given.

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

_After Allen had left Tyki looked towards Jennie._

"_So, what are you here for?" He asked as Rhode looked at her._

_She giggled._

"_Straight away with the questions huh? I was sent here by The Earl to give you a hand, he wants that Amulet. Tonight. Those two who are using it have been playing with it too much and are nearly finished with it. We need to stop them from giving anymore humans to that Amulet before we can't use it." Jennie replied seriously._

_Tyki frowned._

"_We can't find them anywhere when we look, the Akuma haven't found anything either."_

"_Well, I remember when I was listening to the Exorcists this guy Santros keeps killing people with brightly coloured hair." Rhode hummed._

_Jennie whined._

"_Great, Rhode and I are being hunted."_

_The younger looking girl smirked._

"_Nope, only people between 16 and 20 are being hunted."_

_Jennie paled._

"_You're not meaning to use me as bait are you?" _

"_It is a good idea." Tyki purred._

"_Just because I told your reason to Allen doesn't mean you have to get me killed!" The blue eyed female yelped._

"_You'll be fine you're a Noah after all." Rhode tried to reassure. _

_Jennie frowned._

"_I've never been good at fighting though…oh I'm so going to die." _

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

"I'm going to die." Jennie whined.

"It's good you realise it girl." A male's voice called out from behind her.

She rolled forward so the fist that was aimed for her head missed her; she then stood up and turned to face him.

"Y'know, it's not nice to hit a lady, you'll never get a lover that way." Jennie winked, her skin turning into its darker self and crosses appearing on her head. "You've something I want, The Protection Amulet, your sister stole it from my Master and he wants it back." She hissed.

"Too bad for your Master because we need it more than your Master does!" A female voice said behind her.

Jennie moved her face to the side allowing a needle to go past, the male charged at her as she heard the female move. Jennie jumped into the air and flipped over the white haired male.

"I guess you're Santros and the female is your little sister Elizabeth huh?" Jennie asked landing on the ground.

"Yes, I am surprised you know that but it doesn't matter if you know or not, you'll die either way." Santros growled.

"Will you be able to carry out that threat? I don't see the point wasting your breath if you'll only be making statements instead of facts."

"You'll see soon enough!" Elizabeth said kicking her in the back when she got close enough; Jennie fell over but rolled out of the way of claws that glowed green.

"Innocence…" Jennie whispered narrowing her eyes; she stood up closing her eyes then looking at Santros.

"_Destroy your Innocence now." _She commanded, her voice sounded heavier and had whispers coming from it.

Santros smirked.

"Sorry to say, but no one can control me while I am wearing the Protection Amulet."

She yelped when a dagger went into her side, she managed to pull herself away but noticed half of the Protection Amulet was around Santros neck while the other was around Elizabeth's neck.

"How did they do that?" She cursed as she flipped away towards a wall until her back was pressed against it. "Okay, I admit, I suck at fighting unlike my siblings, so maybe I did try to sound powerful when I was speaking to you both earlier, guess that didn't work well." The pink haired female sighed.

Elizabeth smirked.

"Now you'll die." She said as she threw a dagger at Jennie's face, instead of hitting her face though, it hit the wall since a hand pulled Jennie through it.

"Tyki!" Jennie grinned hugging him.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'll be fine. Though both of them are wearing half of The Protection Amulet each! When I tried to get Santros to destroy his Innocence he didn't each flinch!" She whined. "I hate being The Noah of Love sometimes…"

"Let me handle this, get that wound cleaned up." Tyki replied walking through the wall towards the siblings. "Well, it looks like you have tormented my sister well enough though I have to say she did do a great job in luring you both out." Tyki smirked.

"Luring us out?" Elizabeth gasped.

"Yep." Was the casual reply.

Tyki disappeared into the ground and grabbed Elizabeth but the neck from behind, he then restrained both her wrists with his left arm and blocked an attack from Santros, who looked enraged.

"Let her go!" He snarled.

"I will once you die." Tyki replied disappearing and reappearing behind Santros stabbing him with a Tease.

"Santros!"

"Dammit." He cursed moving to the side then screamed when the Tease Tyki sent after him ripped itself right into him and started tearing at his body.

"I am here for more than The Amulet now, you hurt my Pet and anyone who hurts him dies." Tyki hissed clicking his fingers so more Tease appear and started tearing apart Santros' body. One of the Tease brought him the half of The Amulet that Santros was wearing. Elizabeth was struggling in Tyki's grip and screaming to Santros but he was already dead and being eaten by the Tease.

"Why do you want The Amulet so badly?" She screamed at him.

Tyki looked down at her.

"Lord Millennium wants it back after you stole it from him."

"We needed it! You're ruining everything!" She screamed. "Stupid Exorcists! Stupid Noah! Stupid Bookman! I wanted to save my brother! Now I've lost another!" She was crying at this point.

Tyki raised an eyebrow at the Bookman part but then shrugged and ripped her heart out then dropped her walking away.

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

Bookman had arrived late in the afternoon and quickly went to look over Lavi and Kanda, starting with his Apprentice. During this time Allen was eating food but a lot more than usual because of his worry, Miranda kept walking around the building while Lenalee was sitting outside Lavi's door. Hours later Bookman finally came out of the room making Lenalee jump then stand in front of him.

"Is he okay Bookman? Will he get better?" She asked in worry.

"He'll be fine after some rest. I managed to find a cure to the poison so after awhile it will be gone. I shall tend to Kanda now, though don't try visit Lavi right now, I don't want him to wake up." Bookman said and then walked past Lenalee towards Kanda's room.

Lenalee sighed in relief then ran to find Miranda and Allen, she had found Miranda just coming up the stairs.

"Miranda! Great news! Lavi's going to be fine! Bookman found a cure and has given it to him! Though we're not allowed to see him right now because he's sleeping." She frowned.

"That's great news! I wish we could see him though. I might wake him up so I better not see him for awhile." Miranda sighed.

"You wouldn't, don't worry, well I'm going to tell Allen, have you seen him?"

"Yeah, he's downstairs eating."

"Still?"

The brown haired female nodded.

"Okay thank you, do you want to come?"

"Sure." Miranda smiled.

They both walked down towards the dining area to find Allen lying on the ground with millions of plates around him.

"My stomach hurts…" He whined.

"No wonder…" Lenalee sighed.

"Lenalee!" Allen yelped sitting up.

"Are you okay?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah, am completely fine." He said as he lied down again.

Lenalee sighed again.

"Anyway we came here to tell you Lavi has been cured and Kanda is getting cured by Bookman." Lenalee said which made Allen jump onto his feet.

"Let's go see them right now!" Allen said nearly running past Lenalee but her hand gripped his collar.

"Oh no you don't! They are not allowed visitors because they are resting!" She snapped dragging Allen away. "We have been told as soon as Lavi was cured we were to go find Santros and that is exactly what we're going to do before he hurts anyone else!"

"B-but!"

"No buts!" Lenalee glared at Allen as she pulled him outside.

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

After a few hours they had found two new bodies but this time, it was Elizabeth Brown and Santros Brown's bodies. Dead and torn apart like their victim's bodies had been.

Miranda looked away while Lenalee went and called Bookman, Allen though checked over the bodies but he then flinched when he saw a Tease on Santros' body watching him.

_}.:.{End of Chapter}.:.{_


	5. Chapter 5

**Red Bunny: **Well this is my first story that I've posted, hopefully you'll like it, I hope T_T anyway I couldn't think of a really good title sorry 'bout that. Now Warning and don't say anything about this story cause am warning you now! This story contains Yaoi (BoyxBoy) and Yuri (GirlxGirl) the pairings are for now Lucky (TykixLavi) Yullen (KandaxAllen) and LenaleexRhode (I don't know what they are usually called when put together which I apologise for.) Those are the main pairings, if you don't like either one and cannot be bothered to just skip whatever part you dislike well **don't read the story**, I don't mind people commenting on helpful things like grammar and spelling mistakes and all that stuff because it will help me learn more about how to write stories and that's what I want to know about, so hope you like the story if you're going to read it ^^ And am really sorry it takes me a very long time to post a chapter each time. _Sadly I don't own -Man otherwise Tyki would be playing with Lavi a lot and so would Kanda and Allen and probably Rhode and Lenalee. Okay this is my first time actually writing about Yuri so please go easy on me if I really suck at it ^^; Anyway I don't own -Man it belongs to Katsura Hoshino. _

_**My Pet, Toy and Doll**__**.**_  
.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

Chapter 5

After Kanda and Lavi had both healed they headed back to the Black Order since they couldn't find the Innocence Santros held or the Amulet both Kanda and Lavi saw when they were kidnapped by them. So they were told to go back to the Order and let the Finders take care of everything else. They were now sitting in a First class carriage waiting for their stop. Allen was sleeping, Lenalee was chatting with Lavi, Kanda was staring out of the window and Bookman was reading a book, Miranda had gone out awhile ago but has failed to make an appearance in the carriage.

"Hey, isn't it weird how Miranda hasn't come back yet?" Lavi asked raising his eye towards the door.

Lenalee frowned.

"Yeah, it is, she's been gone for a long time."

"You worried?"

"A little, though nothing could really happen to her right?"

"Yeah, do you want to look for her?"

"Yes please."

Kanda was twitching in his seat because Allen's stomach was growling.

"We should bring back some food so Moyashi's stomach will stop annoying everyone." Lavi laughed.

Lenalee laughed and nodded, then stood up walking out with Lavi.

"We'll bring back some food!" She said as she walked away with Lavi.

"How about you go get the food while I look for Miranda? You can come find me later if you want then we can look for her together, okay?" Lavi asked.

"Okay, I'll use the card brother gave us, then I'll bring the food to them then come get you if you and Miranda aren't back." She smiled then headed off.

Lavi headed in the other direction to see if he could see Miranda around. After a few carriages he stood in the middle of a carriage frowning.

"It's never been this hard to find her, where is she?" He whined then sighed and walked forward to the last carriage on his side; he then stopped in the doorway when he saw Miranda passed out on a chair with three older males stealing her things. Her wrists were tied together and her mouth was gagged.

"Look here, another one has come." The oldest looking one said with a smirk.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Lavi snapped.

"What does it look like, taking this lady's stuff, we may even have a good night with her huh boys?" He asked laughing as he nodded towards the rest of the males. "Did you come to join the party?" He smirked.

"Like hell I would! Now let her go!"

"Sorry to hear you won't come willingly, you'd be good to have a nice night with, Joe here likes the men don't ya pal?"

"Yeah Bryce and this guys just my type!" The male holding Miranda's hair grinned letting her hair go and walking towards Lavi. "I'd just love to get a taste of this boy." Joe smirked.

Lavi then frowned as he felt tired since he was still recovering, just when he was about to snap at them again he had yelped as two arms wrapped around him and pulled him against a chest.

"This boy is mine; if you want him and try to take him you may regret it." A voice purred from behind him.

Lavi looked around to find a male with black hair and brownish eyes behind him. He was wearing an expensive suit made for nobles with a top hat. Tyki Mikk was holding the Bookman Apprentice tightly in his arms keeping the younger male from squirming about too much.

"Oh, and what you going to do? Get the Army on me?" The leader of the group mocked while the other two laughed.

"Yeah he could probably do that with all that expensive stuff he's got. Right Chad?" Joe mocked.

"Yeah, maybe he'll even get the Queen to shot us with her own gun that's she's got hidden in her dress." Chad laughed.

"Listen Mr. Fancy Pants, leave the kid here and leave before you get hurt, Nobles don't like to get their fingers dirty now do they?" The oldest male mocked while grinning.

Tyki smirked in amusement.

"I'm not like other nobles though; I love to feel blood on my hands."

"Wow I'm so scared!" Bryce said sarcastically then looked serious. "Let's get him boys."

Tyki just waved his finger.

"Ah aha, we shouldn't be having a fight in such a public place; I don't want to get the floor messy after all." He then clicked his fingers and three males came in grabbing Bryce, Joe and Chad.

"Oi! Let me go!"

"Get off!"

Bryce glared at Tyki but the male holding him punched his stomach making him cough up blood.

"Don't glare at Master Noah!"

"I'll 'play' with them later." Tyki shrugged. "Oh and bring Miss Sooki here" He said to the Akuma as they left dragging the other males away. He then tugged Lavi over to a chair and sat down then pulled Lavi onto his lap holding him tightly against his chest. "Y'know that you're supposed to be resting after being poisoned correct?" He purred into the green eyed male's ear making him tense up.

"How did you know I was poisoned?" Lavi asked then paled. "Have you been stalking me?"

Tyki laughed.

"Relax, we had a mission there actually, I'll tell you about some of it, we were supposed to get something off of that Elizabeth Brown person you were fighting, when I got it and killed both her and her brother and I took his Innocence" He smirked.

"You're the one who has his Innocence?"

"Quiet down my Pet and yes I do actually, it's right here." He purred as he started nuzzling Lavi's neck, and then started placing gentle kisses on his neck; Lavi had failed to notice that he had titled his head to allow the Noah more access to the flesh covering his neck.

"Did…did you…destroy it?" Lavi asked letting out a soft groan.

"Not yet." Tyki said the Innocence suddenly appeared in his hand then disappeared again as he then began to lick his neck, the Bookman Apprentice then finally started to realise what Tyki had been doing to his neck and tried to pull away, though the Noah of Pleasure only tightened his grip and gently started nibbling on Lavi's skin.

"N-no…stop it, please…" Lavi whined softly, enjoying the feeling.

Tyki chuckled and then nuzzled his cheek, placing a soft kiss to it.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop, for now." He chuckled.

Then a female with short brown hair and grey eyes walked in through the door and leaned against the door while holding a cup of wine.

"Yo, Master Tyki, what you need?"

"Yo Miss Sooki-"

"It's Belle." She butted in, taking a sip of her wine.

"Wasn't that mine?" He glared at her.

"I was thirsty." She replied.

"It's mine."

"You want me to cough it back up?" She questioned.

"I could just take it from your stomach."

"Then you'll be the one with the hangover and not me." She looked at Lavi. "Oh, this is the Bookman Apprentice you keep yapping about huh? Anyway Master Tyki what do you want?" Belle asked looking back at her annoyed looking Master.

"I want you to untie this Exorcist." He pointed over at Miranda. "And take her back to her Exorcist friends. Then bring me some wine."

"Eh?" She blinked then looked at Miranda. "Strange request, you usually tell me to throw them off the train and see which one lands first but oh well." She shrugged untying the female then chucking her over her shoulder. "I'll come back with the wine, but I better not come back to find you having sex with you're Bunny got it? I don't not need to see it." She replied glaring at Tyki who just smirked.

"I'll try not to."

She huffed then left. Lavi turned his head to look at Tyki.

"Who is she?"

Tyki looked down at him.

"Her name is Belle Sooki, my apprentice, The Earl found her on the streets and took her in, then gave her to me so I'd have an apprentice and my servant. She's good as both." He shrugged.

"You and her get along."

He chuckled.

"She loves to try and annoy me and I love to try the same thing with her, she's like a little sister to me. Though I do really want to kill her something, she keeps stealing my wine and money."

"..."

"So my pretty princess what do you want to do first? Hug? Kiss? Sex?"

Lavi twitched.

"I'm leaving, you horny piece of crap."

Tyki gave the annoyed Bookman Apprentice a fake hurt expression on his face.

"You are so mean to me Lavi-Chan! Here I am being a lovely gentleman towards you and you call me so many hurtful names!"

"Don't even try using that expression on me! It's fake and we both know it! Inside you're just laughing like hell!" Lavi said glaring at the Noah.

"You make me sound so evil and heartless Bunny-Chan." The Noah of Pleasure whined softly.

"That's because you are! So stop using the hurt look, it doesn't work on me!"

"Aww c'mon give me some credit! You know we belong together!"

"Yeah right! Now let me go already!" Lavi said trying to get out his grip.

"No way! You're mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" Tyki said in a whining voice while wrapping his other arm around the red haired boy's arms to stop his squirms. "My pretty Bookman Apprentice." The brown eyed male purred nuzzling the back of the green eyed male's neck sending shivers down Lavi's spine.

"I am not yours! I belong to myself you stupid Noah!" Lavi growled in reply making Tyki chuckle then put his lips to the Apprentice's ear as his skin turned to it's darker colours and his eyes changed into it's golden colours while the Noah's crosses appeared on his forehead.

"You don't seem to realise this Lovely, so I'll make sure you know it now. You will always be my Pet and no one else's like those men who wanted to take you just their. The first day we met I had declared you would be mine, so instead of killing you I let you live, even when my arm was wrapped around your neck while I held your wrists, I could have choked you until you died, instead I knocked you out so I could fight you're friend Kanda much easier, since you kept squirming." Tyki smirked as he gently licked Lavi's ear then spoke into it again. "The second time we met I told you about how the Noah would need a recorder since the Exorcists have no chance of winning. You said no but I told you I wouldn't force you so I'd convince you to join willing."

Lavi glared.

"I wouldn't join you willing anyway!"

Tyki chuckled.

"Oh you will, I'll make sure of it. I'll also make sure you're still sane once you've joined us."

The Bookman Apprentice stayed very still.

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

Once the group of Exorcists arrived at the Black Order, with Lavi and Miranda following, they ran into Leverrier and Link, two blond males. Leverrier had a terrible scowl on his face alerting them that something was wrong, also the fact that he was here.

"You're finally back I see, good, there is a lot of news I need to tell you. Meet me in the hall." Leverrier said turning his back to them and walking away with Link.

Lavi blinked.

"Well, that was over quicker than usual; he usually has a lot to say before he leaves us alone."

Allen growled in annoyance.

"Yeah, but now he wants to have a meeting."

"We best go." Lenalee said in a quiet voice, Lavi put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"I'm sure it won't be bad news Lenalee!" He grinned in reassurance making her smiled lightly.

"Thank you…" She said softly.

They had all then walked into the hall after unpacking their things; mostly everyone was there, scientists, Exorcists and Finders. Even the cooks and nurses were there. Leverrier was standing in front of everyone with Link next to him; he was just about to announce something.

"I have terrible news, one of our Orders have been destroyed, completely, The Order in Japan was attacked by Noah and Akuma, even the Millennium Earl was there, everything was destroyed. We have yet to find any survivors, the reason they attacked without anyone knowing was because there were traitors among them, they let The Noah in secretly, just when people had noticed it was too late, they had attacked with the traitors killing them all. If we find anyone has spoken to the Noah and fought with them will be severely punished. That was my first piece of news, my second is that Komui Lee has been removed from the title of Supervisor and has been replaced by a man named Daniel Andrews. He will reshape this place to perfection. I shall let him speak now." Malcolm said letting a man who was standing beside him speak, he had black hair with brown eyes.

"Hello, my name is Daniel Andrews, I shall be taking over the role of Supervisor for Komui Lee, he shall be placed in the science division." Protests shouted from the group of people in the hall wanting Komui to be their leader. "I will make the Black Order perfect, anyone who tries to stand in my way will be severely punished, I've seen the Order's state and I am not happy, at all, I shall be imprisoning people who affect nearly everyone's feelings. You are only weapons, remember that, Exorcists. I will be looking around to find out who affects the most people and locking them away."

Lenalee looked frightened as well as Miranda, Bookman looked serious, Kanda looked annoyed, Allen looked angry and Lavi looked angry as well. Leverrier, Andrews and Link left straight away.

"Brother…" Lenalee whispered.

"Their going to be imprisoning people? That's wrong!" Allen growled out and Lavi nodded in agreement.

"Che, they'll be starting riots about this for sure." Kanda replied nodding towards the other members who the Black Order.

"And I'll help them!" Allen said.

"Me too." Lenalee joined in, looking determined.

"I-I'll try my best to help." Miranda said meekly.

"I'll help too!" Lavi grinned earning a scowl from his mentor.

Kanda smirked.

"Someone has to keep an eye on you idiots, so I might as well be the one to do it."

"You're the idiot BaKanda!" The cursed Exorcist snapped.

"I'm not."

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

_?'s P.O.V. _

_After several months riots happened within the Black Order thanks to Leverrier and Andrews. Link was to watch Allen because they had found him with the Noah. Lavi was locked away because they said he affected people too much, he was allowed no visitors, no one knows what has happened to him now. Some people left. Everyone was always tired, either from the day training, the millions of missions, being sent out to clear the streets of Akuma, or looking for Accommodators. Brother was put with the science team, but has been treated terribly by Daniel Andrews. Rhode has visited me many times and gave me many presents, she's nearly convinced me to say yes to her many times so I can just leave the Order but I can't, my friends need me, Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Alistair…. big brother._

Currently Lenalee was out in town searching for Akuma, but surprisingly couldn't find any. She had searched town many times but couldn't find a single one which managed to disappoint her to her own surprise, she wanted Akuma to be around so she could keep away from The Black Order. She didn't want to be near Leverrier and Andrews, the both cold hearted people that kept her and her friends locked away. After awhile the green haired female grew hungry so decided to get something to eat, trouble was she was in a high class village that won't let anyone in unless they were booked, and she hadn't booked anywhere for something to eat.

"I won't be able to find anywhere to eat at this rate." The purple eyed female sighed.

"Then come eat with me." A voice giggled behind her.

Lenalee whirled round to find Rhode Camelot standing behind her smiling.

"Rhode…"

"C'mon." The Noah said impatiently, she grabbed the Exorcist's arm then pulled her towards an expensive house. Once inside she got Lenalee to have a bath and then dress up in new clothes which were beautiful, it was a purple dress quite like the one she wore when in Rhode's dream.

They both had dinner with each over and played for awhile, after that they started to know about each over. Rhode sat on her bed with Lenalee.

"Hey Lenalee, how about we get to know each over hm?" She asked.

"Sure."

"I'll ask a question! Then it's your turn after you answer!" Rhode said happily. "Okay, so…do you enjoy being an Exorcist?"

"…" Lenalee looked down making Rhode frown, she didn't mean to upset her friend, but then the green haired Exorcist smiled while looking back at her. "I like it when I am able to save people and see how happy they are afterwards, their smiles bring one to my face. I also like it when I can spend time with my brother, even if he is a bit crazy." She giggled. "It is funny sometimes the robots he creates, though Komourin, **(spelt it wrong T_T I think…) **is really annoying, he's been destroyed and created more than once. I also like it when I can spend time with my friends and help them, Allen, he's kind hearted and will help anyone in need, he's nice to be around, Kanda is trusting and don't try and force you into anything and Lavi is funny and always is able to cheer me up when I'm upset, but now." Her fists clenched as she looked back down. "Leverrier and Andrews, they've taken Lavi away, won't let me see my brother, have people watching Allen and barley allow Kanda to talk to me since they keep everyone working. I hate them. I haven't seen Lavi ever since his guards came to us and took him." Tears came out her eyes at this point. "What was worse, he was smiling at us, but the look in his eye; it was like he had no feelings left! Then they sent Link to watch Allen! I hate them so much!" Lenalee said crying.

Rhode hugged her from behind and then started whispering soothing words into Lenalee's ears, trying to calm her down, once she stopped crying and settled back down Rhode spoke.

"Don't worry Lenalee, Allen will not get hurt, he was found with us remember, if he was hurt we'd know it. We would never let it happen. The Bookman Apprentice won't break to their will either, that I know." Rhode giggled. "He did after all manage to break free of my dreams and set you and that other guy free remember? He won't be hurt, don't worry, I know for sure if they hurt him they'll probably lose a limb or two before they die." Rhode smirked, Lenalee then noticed the face expression the Noah was making, it said 'I know something you don't know' that she could tell, and it was started to make her wonder. "Anyway! Your turn!"

"Uhh…okay…what's your favourite colour?"

Rhode raised an eyebrow.

"Is that all you can come up with?"

Lenalee sweat dropped.

"I don't really know what to ask you though!"

The Noah of Dreams sighed but smiled.

"Okay, my favourite colours are green and red." **(I don't know if that's really true 0.o)** "My turn and I'll ask the same question."

"My favourite colours are purple and black." **(Same thing I don't know if it's really true 0.o) **

"Cool!"

They both kept asking each over questions until Lenalee had left, what the Noah and Exorcist didn't notice though that a golem had recorded everything that had happened.

_}.:.{End of Chapter}.:.{_


	6. Chapter 6

**Red Bunny**: Well this is my first story that I've posted, hopefully you'll like it, I hope T_T anyway I couldn't think of a really good title sorry 'bout that. Now Warning and don't say anything about this story cause am warning you now! This story contains Yaoi (BoyxBoy) and Yuri (GirlxGirl) the pairings are for now Lucky (TykixLavi) Yullen (KandaxAllen) and LenaleexRhode (I don't know what they are usually called when put together which I apologise for.) Those are the main pairings, if you don't like either one and cannot be bothered to just skip whatever part you dislike well **don't read the story**, I don't mind people commenting on helpful things like grammar and spelling mistakes and all that stuff because it will help me learn more about how to write stories and that's what I want to know about, so hope you like the story if you're going to read it ^^ And am really sorry it takes me a very long time to post a chapter each time. _Sadly I don't own -Man otherwise Tyki would be playing with Lavi a lot and so would Kanda and Allen and probably Rhode and Lenalee. Okay this is my first time actually writing about Yuri so please go easy on me if I really suck at it ^^; Anyway I don't own -Man it belongs to Katsura Hoshino. _

_**My Pet, Toy and Doll**__**.**_  
.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

Chapter 6

In a darkened room in a tower of the Black Order four males were chatting- no arguing about a topic that seemed to have two men in a darkened glare. A tall blond haired man and a short grey haired man were snapping at each over long tired of trying to convince the other to agree with them. Bookman was trying to set Lavi free while Leverrier was telling him that Lavi was being locked away to ensure the residents of the Order will follow what he'd want. Meanwhile the red haired male, Lavi falling asleep because boredom had kicked in while the younger blond male, Link was sitting next to him actually looking bored as well.

"Hey Two-Spots?"

Link twitched.

"…Yes?"

"How long am I going to be stuck here for again?"

"I don't really know." Link said truthfully, looking at the half closed green eye that belonged to the Bookman Apprentice.

A sigh was what he got in return.

"…So, how long do you think this will last?"

"Another two hours?" Link chuckled.

Lavi grinned.

"Knowing Bookman's stubbornness and your boss's stubbornness this will take awhile."

Link frowned.

"I'm supposed to be watching Walker right now…"

"I don't really have anything to do right now." Lavi shrugged, then started waving his arms about. "I've read every single book in here and I'm not allowed to go to the library and get more books!" Then the boy laid there on the bed. Link looked away from him then sighed and looked back at the upset Apprentice.

"How about I bring you some books?" He said.

"Eh?" Lavi sat up grinning. "Really?" Then suddenly frowned. "What's the catch?"

Link waved his hand dismissing the 'catch'.

"No catch, it's only so you won't feel even more upset than you already are with being locked away.

"Yey!" Lavi grinned tackling the other male in a hug. "Thank you!" Then they both heard a crash from outside.

"YOU DAMNED BOOKMAN! I TOLD YOU NOT TO BREAK THAT!"

"I TOLD YOU I WOULD IF YOU DIDN'T LET MY APPRENTICE GO ALREADY! I'LL BREAK EVERYTHING ELSE IF YOU WANT!" Bookman's voice snapped back.

Lavi let the other male go, who had gotten up to see what had happened; Lavi followed behind and nearly fell over laughing because of the older males' expressions. Then fell over laughing when he saw what they had been screaming about, a statue of Leverrier's was broken on the ground. Link though managed to hold the young Apprentice up. Link had been the only person to talk to him while he had been imprisoned, since no one knew where he was apart from a few guards, Leverrier, Link, Bookman and Andrews. So he started to get along with Link and saw him as a bit of a friend, Link saw Lavi as a bit of a friend as well. They talked to each over a lot and played games sometimes when Link visited him. **(Not the perverted kind XD)** Bookman and Leverrier glanced at Link and Lavi. The blond male looked embarrassed while Lavi looked like he was suffocating from his laughter.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your room Bookman Apprentice?" Malcolm growled.

The red haired male then grinned and pulled himself up, he pulled his hair, that was covering his face since the headband wasn't keeping it up, away from his face and stuck his tongue out.

"I'm still in my room; I haven't passed the door yet." He pointed his feet at the edge of the room he was standing behind still sticking his tongue out annoying Leverrier more. Then stood properly with a thoughtful expression. "Though this isn't really my room, my room is downstairs with all the other bedrooms, so I best go back there now." He shrugged still grinning.

"That is your new room for now Bookman Junior."

"Fine, fine." Lavi waved his hand dismissing the older male's comment. His hair now was hanging around his face.

"We're leaving, come Link." Leverrier said leaving; Bookman followed him still arguing with him.

"I hope you have a nice night Bookman Apprentice, as I said I shall bring you some books for your entertainment later." Link said walking out the room and starting to close the door.

Lavi smiled softly, his green eye narrowed sadly which surprised Link.

"Thank you, Two-Spots." Lavi said then grinned at the nickname.

Link twitched then sighed closing the door, locking it then left to go after Leverrier. The Exorcist then sighed and sat on the floor facing his bed, he eased his head onto his arms frowning.

"Dammit…I hate it here."

"Then why don't you come with me, Lovely?"

Lavi shot up but did not turn around when a male walked into the room through the wall.

"Tyki… What are you doing here?"

"Making sure that these foolish Exorcists haven't harmed you. You do know I am serious about you coming with me, staying locked up in here is making you upset." The Noah of Pleasure said softly, walking over to Lavi then sitting on the bed beside the Bookman Apprentice.

"…I'm fine staying here." Lavi whispered softly glancing downwards.

The golden eyes narrowed.

"No you're not." Tyki said grabbing Lavi's arms and tugging him up, he pressed Lavi's back against his chest then laid against the bed with his arms wrapped around the boy.

Lavi looked surprised at first then tried to sit up but Tyki just held him tighter which forced Lavi to stay still. The darker skinned male gently started stroking the squirming male's hair while his arms were wrapped around the Exorcists.

"You're cute like this Bunny-Chan." Tyki purred. "Anyway Lavi, don't you think you should leave the Exorcists, you're obviously not happy here anymore, especially now that you're locked away from everyone you know, Bookman has no time to come by and talk to you since he is keeping up his records and trying to convince them to let you free." He noticed Lavi look down sadly, this made him frown and gently tilt the younger male's head up by putting a hand under Lavi's chin and pulling it towards him. "It would be a much easier idea for you, and besides, the Bookmen Clan hardly know anything about us, and you can give them so much information about us, Lovely." He whispered to Lavi.

"You're just using me for your own gains Noah; I won't be used like that." Lavi hissed in reply, his green eye narrowing dangerously.

Tyki chuckled and pulled Lavi's head closer to his own, his eyes staring deeply into the Bookman's Apprentice eye that was used to record.

"I wouldn't use you Lavi, no, you're too valuable to me for that. I want you too much." Tyki replied in a hushing tone, before gently placing his lips over Lavi's which made Lavi's eyes widen.

Lavi tied to pull away but Tyki held him still, he then deepened the kiss once the person he loved had settled down into the kiss. The Noah stroked Lavi's cheek gently during the kiss, when he pulled away Lavi had let out a soft whine.

"Enjoy that?"

Lavi blushed softly then looked away making Tyki chuckle and kiss his cheek then place his lips next to Lavi's ear.

"So, was that your first kiss?" Tyki purred the question into the Bookman Apprentices' ear.

Lavi glared at him but it failed since he had a deep blush on his face.

"Y-yes, wait no I mean no!" Lavi panicked, not wanting to give Tyki the satisfaction of The Noah of Pleasure stealing his first kiss.

The Noah laughed.

"It seems like you're lying Bunny-Chan, poor silly little Lovely, so confused over his first kiss."

"I-It wasn't my first!" Lavi cried out blushing.

"Oh yes it was." The darker haired male laughed.

The red haired male whined softly. Though Tyki suddenly frowned.

"…You look much more tired than you used to be Lavi…just stay like this with me, okay?" The Noah asked softly glancing down at the red haired boy, who had stopped his blushing and whining and decided to look up at Tyki curiously, The male Noah watched the young Bookman Apprentice with soft golden eyes. Lavi glanced downwards unsure of what to say to the Noah, he was an Exorcist, he should be held in Tyki's arms like this, he was supposed to be fighting the Noah, to save the people he was recording.

"I…okay, then…but…please don't do anything…" Lavi said softly, unsure in his decision but also liking the comfort and strange feelings he was getting from the older man, even if he was supposed to be enemies with Tyki.

"I won't. Promise." The Noah said smiling at the younger male's decision, Tyki had thought for a moment that he would have to force the Bookman Apprentice to lie still and force him to keep quiet so he wouldn't call out for his friends to help fight the Noah in his room.

Tyki stroked the green eyed male's red hair gently and twirled parts of the hair in his fingers, Lavi's eye started closing, though the red haired male was trying terribly hard to keep his eye open, which made Tyki chuckle at how cute it was to see Lavi's eye droop every so often. Soon Lavi's eye fully closed while his body completely relaxed in the Noah's embrace, a soft yawn escaped the 'Usagi' as he gave into his sleep deprived body. Tyki smiled down at the relaxing body still stroking his hair, he then grabbed the blanket at the end on the bed and pulled them up covering his and Lavi's bodies. The older male then nuzzled the sleeping male's hair and kissed the top of the green eyed male's head.

"Goodnight, little Bookman Apprentice, sleep well." Tyki whispered kissing Lavi's lips gently. Then Tyki settled down into a comfortable position but also kept a watchful eye out for anyone who planned to come through the door before the boy he loved awoke from his much needed sleep.

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

A young green haired female was sitting on her bed in her bedroom while a young white haired male was sitting on the chair positioned near the window. Allen Walker seemed to be staring at Lavi's and Bookman's room with a frown on his face, from the window you could see the Bookman's and Bookman's Apprentices' room, Lenalee Lee sat on her bed playing with the bracelet that Rhode Camelot had gotten her, it had a few pumpkins on it with teddy bears, they seemed to look as if they were dancing along her present.

"I wonder where Link went to, he was supposed to be watching me." Allen mused, turning his head towards the purple eyed female who raised her head to stare at him, at first she looked thoughtful but then just shrugged not being able to come up with an excuse that might have led to Link's disappearance.

"I'm not really sure, hmm, maybe be just needed to do some reports or hand some things over to Leverrier or report to Andrews, or the _Supervisor." _She hissed the word out; she hated calling the man, Daniel Andrews, the supervisor, it was her older brother's job, not this man who had been taken the freedom of the workforce, not that they had much freedom in the first place but Komui kept everyone happy and looked after anyone who needed help. She used to enjoy returning _home_ after every mission, she had used to call this place her home, but now it was more of a prison than anything. She missed her brother, who she hasn't been allowed to see for a long time.

"Lenalee, we'll get through this, Lavi will be fine the next time we see him. He'll be his cheerful carefree self as always, when we are able to see Kanda again he'll act like his grump nasty amaz- self and when Komui gets the title of Superior back he'll go back to being his crazy old watchful brother self again." Allen reassured, though was blushing when he nearly said nice things about Kanda, this made Lenalee smirk.

"Do you like Kanda?"

"No!"

"I think you do." Her smirk widened when Allen started blushing more deeply.

"Do no-!"

Suddenly the door banged open and three guards ran in, Leverrier walked in from behind them. Two grabbed Lenalee's arms and held her tightly, she struggled in fear not sure what was happening, Allen got off his chair to help her get free but the other guard pointed his gun at the younger male.

"Lenalee Lee, you have been in league with the Noah, you are to be imprisoned and interrogated for information."

"What? I've not been with the Noah!" The female lied, she was trembling in fear, she hated this, she wanted to be free, away from these people who locked her away from the world.

"Are you sure? Because we have evidence from a Golem that you were chatting with the Noah of Dreams, Rhode, you weren't even arguing, you both were smiling!"

Lenalee's eyes widened. The blonde haired male nodded towards the door.

"Take her away!"

"No! Stop! Don't do this! Not without letting me goodbye to the others! Or my brother!"

"Your brother will be no help to you; he's locked away in his office." Leverrier said coldly.

The guards dragged her away; the male turned to look at the angry expression Allen Walker was wearing.

"Take him back to his room; keep him locked in there until I say he can leave." Leverrier said in his cold voice as he left.

The guard started shoving the white haired boy towards his room, once there he shoved Allen into it; the door was already locked when the cursed boy had landed on the floor.

"Dammit, they better not hurt her or Lavi, especially _not_ Kanda." He hissed in anger, his usually nice, polite and understanding mood was wearing off and was being replaced by anger at the treatment of his friends and the Akuma he controlled, was feeling his rage from a mile away.

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

At the Millennium Earl's Mansion the Noah were having dinner with the pointy eared man. Though while the Earl was away getting Rhode and Tyki the twins had started a fight with Jennie and they both completely messed up the room. The pink haired female started whacking Jasdero's head off the table while Debitto was trying to stop her by pulling on her hair and waist.

"Ahh stop hurting me! You meany!"

"I'll show you mean you brat!" Jennie snapped at Jasdero, she grabbed a fork then twisted it in Jasdero's hair and dug the fork into the table.

Jeremy was watching in amusement, he was hoping Jennie would win since he likes her a lot more than the twins. Just when Debitto had thrown Lero into the wall for telling them off The Earl appeared with Rhode and Tyki behind him.

"What happened in here?"

"Uhh." The Noah of Love and The Noah of Bonds glanced at each over.

"An avalanche?" Jasdero suggested.

Jennie whacked the blond haired Noah of Bonds on the head with a pineapple. Soon the room was tidied up and everyone had started eating the dinner that had been put on the table. Jeremy though was smirking towards Tyki and Rhode, this made Tyki feel a bit uneasy, he knew the Noah smirking towards him always wanted to get rid of him, and will do anything to do so, though Jeremy didn't mind Rhode, he still wanted her gone sometimes. At least now he could break them without them knowing what was going to happen until it was too late. Once everyone had finished, except Jennie, she hated vegetables and they always seemed to appear in her dinner, which she blamed the twins on because she just loved blaming them, so she was busy picking them out, to the dislike of the Earl. The Earl glanced at Rhode, Tyki and Jennie.

"You three have another job to do; I also want you to give this card to Allen if you see him." He said tossing four cards over to the Noah, Tyki and Rhode both winced which did not go unnoticed.

"You shouldn't be having relationships with the Exorcists, so I want them dead, we cannot afford to lose any Noah to them." The Earl said coldly.

The younger female Noah looked towards the smirking Jeremy, she gave him a deadly glare but he just shrugged in return, Tyki also gave him the look that promised pain, and lots of it. Jennie picked up her card and licked her lips trying to get rid of some of the food around her mouth.

"Who are Lenalee and Lavi?" She blinked.

The two other Noah both looked sick now, they knew if they didn't kill Lenalee and Lavi that Jennie would be forced to do it.

"Two Exorcists that Tyki and Rhode seem attached to, they must die, remember this, we cannot lose to the Exorcists. We don't grow attached to them." The Earl said looking at The Noah of Pleasure and Noah of Dreams, the pink haired female narrowed her eyes at the Earl and Jeremy. She now understood what was happening and she didn't like it one bit.

After that everyone left expect The Earl and Jennie, she had two reasons for this, one, she still had yet to finish her dinner, and two, she needed to have a little chat with the Earl.

"Lord Millennium?"

"Yes Jennie?"

She looked him straight in the eye.

"I have a request; I would like you to remove Lenalee Lee, Lavi Bookman and Kanda Yu from your list."

"Why are you asking this?" The Earl asked taking a drink of his tea.

She then finished the last bite of her food.

"Because, Allen, Tyki and Rhode will be very…upset" She said, carefully choosing her words, she didn't want to get them into too much trouble now, she nodded her head at her words and paused for a moment before speaking again. She stood from her chair and put a finger under her chin thoughtfully. "This will, not may, but will cause them to lose focus; they will be lost to the people that have been killed. It's completely simple, if those three Exorcists die, three more people will be added onto the death bed, they won't die physically, but they will break. We will also gain benefits from these Exorcists if we plan this out carefully. The Order will lose three Exorcists, that's an easy point, but there is more to gain from this, if you'll hear me out." She said facing him while leaning against the table, smiling.

The Millennium Earl nodded to her to continue, which made her very pleased.

"I'll start with this Lenalee Lee person, her older brother is Jeremy's ex-student, he is also the Ex-Superior of the Black Order, she is the warm, kind-hearted and loving girl that will brighten everyone's hearts, but what happens if Rhode breaks this Exorcist, the other Exorcists will see this fear and may also break. The Exorcists also love Komui Lee who is there leader, he will break if he sees his own sister in such a state which will in-turn affect the members of the Black Order. Rhode wants that girl to be her doll, so why not give her the Exorcist; it means we'll have more time to concentrate on important things rather than things Rhode wants that has nothing to do with the Exorcists. Now, about Kanda Yu…." She smirked. "He's a strong Exorcist, he's fit for being a General, if we kill him it will harm the Exorcists greatly, but if we bring him to our side through Allen, this will have an even more disastrous affect on the Exorcists. It shows them that even there most powerful fighters can turn and break. We either break or turn this Exorcist to our side. Think about the expression of the other Exorcists faces when one of their own kills them." She said licking her lips at the thought. "It will bring chaos, and with Allen being the one he trusts most, it will be easy to keep Kanda around. What do you think so far?" She asked.

"Lenalee Lee could be the heart and that she is the first Exorcist to evolve her Innocence, she's too dangerous, Kanda Yu is also too dangerous to keep around, but the effects of bringing him to our side could be great." He replied.

"Rhode could break her though, and if we wait for a certain amount of time we could find the Heart, and besides if that girl dies we _will_ lose Rhode. That's a definite; Rhode, Tyki and Allen have grown too attached not to be affected terribly if they kill those three Exorcists. Now Lavi, he is a Bookman Apprentice, we will need our own recorder soon, he could be just that. If we keep him here Tyki will stay here more than with his human family, he will want to be where the Bookman Apprentice is, he will lose Tyki altogether if he is destroyed, he will even want the death of those Exorcists quicker so they won't be able to take Lavi back, same with Rhode and Allen, more Exorcists will be killed if we do this." The pink haired female said.

"Hmm, you do make a good amount of points, but I don't want to be keeping Exorcists around, though the outcome of keeping these Exorcists will lead to more death for the other Exorcists, so fine, but there Innocence will be destroyed, and when a certain amount of Innocence is found Lenalee's will be destroyed if nobody has found the heart."

"Of course! Thank you Lord Millennium!" Jennie said looking excited and happy.

"Go tell them then, but do not ask for the safety of any other Exorcists, or else!" The Earl warned making Jennie gulp but nod then leave.

She walked down the hallway smirking.

"Now when they die I won't have to feel the pain of there memories of when they kill there Exorcists, perfect." She purred, then wrapped herself in her jacket, put up her umbrella and walked out. "I just have to find Tyki and Rhode, and Allen depending on wither he had gotten his card or not." She said then left.

_}.:.{End of Chapter}.:.{_


	7. Chapter 7

Red Bunny: Well this is my first story that I've posted, hopefully you'll like it, I hope T_T anyway I couldn't think of a really good title sorry 'bout that. Now Warning and don't say anything about this story cause am warning you now! This story contains Yaoi (BoyxBoy) and Yuri (GirlxGirl) the pairings are for now Lucky (TykixLavi) Yullen (KandaxAllen) and LenaleexRhode (I don't know what they are usually called when put together which I apologise for.) Those are the main pairings, if you don't like either one and cannot be bothered to just skip whatever part you dislike well **don't read the story**, I don't mind people commenting on helpful things like grammar and spelling mistakes and all that stuff because it will help me learn more about how to write stories and that's what I want to know about, so hope you like the story if you're going to read it ^^ And am really sorry it takes me a very long time to post a chapter each time. _Sadly I don't own -Man otherwise Tyki would be playing with Lavi a lot and so would Kanda and Allen and probably Rhode and Lenalee. Okay this is my first time actually writing about Yuri so please go easy on me if I really suck at it ^^; Anyway I don't own -Man it belongs to Katsura Hoshino. _

_**My Pet, Toy and Doll**__**.**_ .:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

. Chapter 7

A young female was sitting on a bench in the park looking upset. Her blue hair was spiked up despite the rain since an orange umbrella was floating above her to protect her from the harsh weather. She didn't care if he was protecting her or not. She felt dead and cold already. Her golden eyes stared blankly at the ground while she was thinking of how to kill her 'Doll' in the quickest and most painless way possible. When she and Tyki separated he said he'd give Allen the card with his Tease. She knew the white haired boy would have the card already, she just wondered when he would kill his 'Toy'. Then a memory came over her.

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

When Lenalee was on a mission in Japan, she and Rhode had ended up in the same hotel. Lavi had been there also with Tyki. The female Noah and female Exorcist had bumped into each over in the hotel, so Rhode had happily dragged Lenalee away from her mission while Tyki stalked Lavi. Once both females were in the water at the baths alone Rhode had started talking to the green haired female in a happy voice.

"You're so pretty Lenalee!" The golden eyed female giggled.

The Exorcist blushed at the comment.

"Thank you."

Rhode went behind Lenalee in the water and started playing with the green hair.

"What do you want your hair done like?"

"You choose."

"Okay!" Rhode smiled.

Rhode began playing with the green hair, the female Noah loved how smooth and soft it was.

"You're pretty, you know that Doll?"

"…Thank you Rhode." Lenalee said smiling.

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

Suddenly her memory was spoiled by a talking umbrella.

"We should get inside lero!" The umbrella complained.

Rhode didn't say anything.

"Please say something lero!"

"I don't want to kill her…" The Noah whispered softly.

"But you have to! Master said it was your mission lero!" Lero replied.

"She's mine though! I should be able to keep her!" Rhode cried out then looked down again. "Lenalee… I can't protect her…"

The rain poured harder but Rhode stayed where she was, her body was freezing, her hands felt numb and the rain started to soak her hair and drip down hair face and onto her clothes but she wouldn't move, she wanted to die here so she wouldn't have to kill the Exorcist Lenalee. Soon though the cold harsh water stopped hitting her as another umbrella was in front of her, a female was kneeling in front of her holding out a giant piece of chocolate.

"Hey Rhode." A pinked haired female greeted the girl; Rhode looked up to see Jennie Maxwell in front of her smiling with her head titled to the side. "Want it?" Jennie asked nodding her head towards the chocolate. The Noah of Dreams only shook her head sadly. "Ah, you're worried about Lenalee Lee."

"If I don't kill her you have to…" Rhode said, her eyes darkening.

"Ah, well thanks to a certain beautiful Noah you and I don't have to anymore." The Noah of Love giggled while smirked.

Rhode looked up at her.

"What did you do?"

"I made sure you, Tyki, Allen and I don't have to kill your Exorcists."

Rhode tackled her for a hug.

"Did you really?"

Jennie laughed.

"Of course I did, seeing you and Tyki depressed breaks my heart. So I decided to talk to Lord Millennium, though he's going to be glaring at me for awhile." Jennie said a sweat drop appearing at the side of her head. Suddenly the chocolate disappeared from her hand.

"I want it!" Rhode said sticking her tongue out as she stood up chewing on the chocolate.

"Had Allen got the card yet? And where is Tyki?"

"Allen probably has the card now." Rhode said narrowing her eyes.

"We have to stop them! Before they do something they'll regret!" Jennie cried out but it was quickly replaced by a yelp as Rhode dragged her though a door that had suddenly appeared.

"You stop Tyki, I'll stop Allen." Rhode said pushing Jennie through a door then going through a new one herself.

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

Tyki was watching the sleeping red head's face. He sat beside him looking over the boy sadly then sighed and started stroking Lavi's hair while being drawn into a memory.

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

When Lavi was on a mission with Lenalee, Allen and Kanda they were lured into a masquerade ball by Rhode. Lenalee came in a black dress, Allen was forced into a dress which was white, Kanda came with just a fancy white top and trousers and Lavi came in a tuxedo. Rhode captured Lenalee while she forced Allen and Kanda to keep dancing in her dream world, Tyki had danced with Lavi but drugged him during the party and took the red haired male away to his room. The Noah took Lavi's Innocence and put it on the desk after tying Lavi's wrists in front of him. The older male also had taken off Lavi's jacket leaving him in a white top and trousers also without his mask. The golden eyed male sat on the bed stroking Lavi's hair and whispering soft comforting words into the Bookman Apprentice's ear. He then poured out a glass of wine for himself and sat with Lavi's head on his lap drinking the red liquid. Soon soft groans came from the awakening boy resting on his lap, then the red headed male's eyelids opened to reveal cloudy green eyes, which soon brightened when he realised what happened. Tyki smirked and rested a hand on Lavi's head making him glance up at the Noah of Pleasure.

"Tyki...?" The green eyed male blinked.

The older male chuckled.

"Silly rabbit, I'm hurt you didn't recognise me."

Lavi then noticed his wrists where tied together and that he didn't have his Innocence.

"What did you do to my Innocence? And where is Kanda, Allen and Lenalee?"

The Noah smirked in amusement then placed a finger to the younger male's lips to keep Lavi from speaking.

"Your Innocence isn't broken; I've put it somewhere where you can't get a hold of it and your friends are playing with Rhode."

The red headed male frowned and pulled at his wrists to try and loosen the rope restraining him though Tyki notices this which makes him frown in annoyance since he knew Lavi would go straight after his Innocence and try to fight him or run, that would mean Tyki would have to recapture him and that might lead to hurting the Bookman Apprentice which he wants to avoid at all costs, he doesn't like seeing the younger male hurt, especially if it is something else hurting the red haired male, Lavi was his and only his.

"I'm not untying you Lovely; I won't let you escape that easily." The Noah informed taking a sip of his wine afterwards.

"You can't keep me here y'know."

"I can for a while." Tyki purred, kissing Lavi's forehead. "I hope you are comfortable by the way, I wanted to make sure you slept well."

Lavi frowned again when he noticed the blanket wrapped around him and that he was lying on a bed while his head was resting on Tyki's lap with the other male's hand resting on the red headed male's hair. The main reason he frowned was because he was actually feeling comfortable even if the Noah above him could kill him at any moment.

"I wished you'd untie me…" Lavi complained as he sat up.

"So you can try to escape or fight me? No chance." Tyki replied wrapping an arm around Lavi while finishing off his wine then sitting it on the table.

Once Tyki did that his other arm wrapped around Lavi's as he began kissing and nibbling at the Bookman Apprentice's neck making the younger male whine softly, moan and whimper at the gentle touches that were being placed on his neck and shoulder. Lavi squirmed in Tyki's arm but they just tightened around him but still held him in a protective and gentle embrace.

"Tyki…Uhh, please, don't do that. It feels funny and I don't want you to do that." The younger male whined as more kisses and little bites where placed on his neck and shoulder, Lavi arched his neck moaning softly without realising. "Ty-Tyki…" The Bookman Apprentice moaned.

Tyki chuckled and buried his head into Lavi's neck holding the younger male in a possessive and gentle hold.

"I love you Lavi."

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

The Noah of Pleasure was brought out of his dream when he heard a groan from Lavi, who turned towards from with a peaceful expression on his face. This made Tyki smile gently and ease his hand inside of Lavi then held his heart in a loose grip.

"I should kill you now, while you are unaware and are sleeping so peacefully. This would be the last image I would rather see of you than you dying in a battle after all. I love you Lavi, I hope you realise that Lovely." Tyki whispered softly, his voice was becoming croaked as he grew upset, which surprised him, he never remembered feeling like this.

Just as he was about to crush Lavi's heart a hand gripped his own, the skin on the hand was coloured like his own making him look up to see Jennie Maxwell looking down on him. The pink haired female looked upset but out of breath as well.

"Tyki, don't" She whispered.

"It's our orders though." He hissed quietly but withdrew his hand away from the beating heart.

"Not anymore. I convinced The Earl to stop this, it's foolish and a waste of time." She hissed back nodding her head towards the door.

Tyki looked down at Lavi then kissed his lips gently; the Noah got off his seat then walked towards the door with Jennie going through it.

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

Allen was pissed! Lenalee was taken to prison! Lavi was imprisoned as well and now he's been ordered to kill Kanda! The white haired male refused to now. He didn't care about The Earl if he was ordering him to kill the blue haired Exorcist, so he was planning to leave the Noah and stay with the Exorcists. He loved his family but Allen was sure he'd never meet anyone like the Japanese male ever again. He managed to block off his connection with The Noah so they couldn't get near him, he also made sure that The Earl couldn't reach him too. The white haired male never thought he would do this, but desperate times call for desperate measures. He then heard a knock at his door which awoke him from his thoughts.

"Who is it?" Allen snapped, his mood was terrible right now.

"It's me Moyashi, let me in."

The grey eyed male sighed but opened the door, a male with grey eyes and blue haired quickly walked in closing the door behind him.

"What's this about Lenalee being a traitor and being thrown in prison for interrogating? Komui went crazy when he heard about it and was beaten for trying to get to his sister! What happened?" Kanda hissed.

Allen glared at the Exorcist.

"It wasn't my fault if that's what you're asking! Leverrier marched into her room and took her away! Calling her a traitor and friends with Rhode! I hate this!" Allen growled out.

"I do too, Lenalee doesn't deserve this, hell, I'd even like that Baka Usagi to be here! I'd put up with him everyday as long as Leverrier is gone!" Kanda snapped in anger.

The cursed Exorcist sighed.

"I miss them; I miss the times when Leverrier and Andrews weren't here."

"Che, now we have to put up with it."

Allen sighed sadly which made Kanda curse in his head.

"Oi Moyashi."

The white haired boy looked up at Kanda.

"Yea-?" The grey eyed male asked but was interrupted by a pair of lips pressing against his own; Allen gasped which lead to the samurai pushing his tongue into the cavern. After awhile both grew breathless and parted.

"Like that?" Kanda smirked.

The white haired male slowly nodded in a dazed fashion which made the older male's smirk widen.

"Whenever you want kisses though, you'll have to ask me, I'm the only one who can give you them since I'm the seme you'll have to submit to me and you will need my permission to hav-" Kanda said but was interrupted by a kiss on the lips from Allen, the younger male wrapped his arms around Kanda to keep him still but then separated from him and backed away from him.

"Who said you were going to be the seme my little samurai?" Allen smirked which was returned with a glare.

"I'll show you Moyashi." The blue haired male hissed trying to pounce on to the younger male, who ran out the room with Mugen's holder following straight behind.

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

Rhode was sitting in on Lero floating in the air; Jennie was sitting on a branch in a tree while Tyki was leaning against it smoking a cigarette. The three Noah looked concerned and upset. The male Noah looked down sighing and removed the cigarette from his mouth and held it gently between his fingers.

"So, you can't get anywhere near Allen?" He asked looking at the blue haired girl sitting on the orange umbrella.

"No, he won't let me near him. No matter how hard I try or what I say to him." Rhode said with a soft sigh.

"I wonder if he's killed Yu Kanda then and is angry about it." Jennie pondered, putting a finger against her mouth in thought while Tyki had put the cigarette back into his mouth looking up at the sky.

"We'll find out soon enough, my Tease will be appearing soon to give us some answers." Tyki replied watching the sky still as if he was searching for something. "So, how did you manage to convince The Earl to not kill the Exorcists?" He asked tilting his head backwards the stare up at The Noah of Love.

"Easily, I'm just not going to tell you how I did it though." Jennie replied cheerfully making Tyki sweat drop and Rhode giggle.

"Not really talkative huh?"

"Jennie doesn't just do this for us Tyki; she also does it for herself." Rhode informed kicking her legs back and forwards.

Jennie frowned.

"No fair! Reading my mind is cheating Rhode!" The pink haired female whined.

The blue haired female smirked but then noticed a Tease float towards Tyki.

"So, we've got our information here huh?" Jennie asked looking down at the male Noah who held out his hand as the Tease landed gently onto his curved finger.

"Yeah, and you're not going to like the information my Tease has gained." Tyki said looking displeased after gaining the information from the butterfly-like creatures that liked to rip people apart and eat them dead or alive.

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

A green haired female was sitting in a dark room with chains attached to her wrists which held her against the wall; her ankles were held in a similar fashion except spikes were attached to them stopping her moving her legs since they would dig in even through her Innocence. The female tugged at her wrists trying to make the chains release her while her purple eyes were filled with panic and fear from her memories, she was terrified about what would happen to her now, her older brother couldn't protect her now, she couldn't even protect herself. She couldn't protect her friends from the Akuma anymore. She felt useless and betrayed by the Order, not that she trusted them very much to begin with after taking her from her brother, well she just didn't trust anyone who was anything like Leverrier. Lenalee knew no one could protect her now from the older blonde haired man. Not Kanda. Not Lavi. Not Allen. Not Komui nor could Rhode. How was the Noah supposed to know what happened to her? What had surprised her though was that Lavi wasn't around, imprisoned like she was, like her, Kanda and Allen had thought, this made her wonder if he was locked away somewhere else or if something terrible had happened to the Bookman Apprentice. Soon the door to her cell opened as a young lady walked in slowly but then quickly rushed towards Lenalee and kneeled down holding a bowl of soup and bread.

"U-um, I'm supposed to feed you, s-since you can't y-yourself." The blonde haired female stammered.

"Thank you." The chained female said, smiling softly. "But you don't have to; you can just leave me here without the food." Lenalee said softly.

"No, I wouldn't do that, you're only allowed one meal a day in this prison." The pink eyed female snapped, then leaned very closely and spoke quietly. "Your brother sent a message, he says to survive this, that help will come, that he promises to help you even if it isn't him that's physically helping you." The female whispered into Lenalee's ear quietly.

"How will he-"

"Don't ask he says, you may or may not find out, or you may figure it out but it doesn't matter, just live at all costs, he says." Then she pulled away. "Now eat."

Lenalee looked confused at her brother's words but nodded and began eating the food brought to her with the help of the other lady. As soon as the lady finished feeding Lenalee the door opened to reveal Leverrier.

"Leave." He said coldly to the blonde haired woman, she nodded and left quickly. He then closed the door behind him and walked towards Lenalee. "We have decided what to do with you, you will be killed but you shall die as a sacrifice."

"S-sacrifice?" The female stuttered in surprise.

"Yes, we need certain people to die to power up certain Exorcists, the generals and to make more generals. This ritual is done by sacrificing one Exorcist, one Noah, one normal human, one scientist, one nurse or doctor, one cook, one Akuma and one Finder and if we cannot gain a Noah, it will be a Bookman Clan member but fortunately for Bookman and his Apprentice the Noah of Wrath was killed, we have his body here."

"So you need one of each person of works here, and a citizen?" Lenalee cried out in anger.

"You are only weapons for our use and sacrificing one human for more is not difficult and guess who the sacrifice for the scientists will be?" Leverrier said.

Lenalee's eyes widened in shock.

"Komui Lee."

"No! You can't! Don't touch him!" Lenalee shouted, but the male just ignored her and left the room locking up the cell behind him, while Lenalee's shouts of anger trailed behind him.

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

In a darkened room that was floating with candles, a female sat in a chair thinking about the information she had been given by Tyki Mikk about Allen, since he now had left the Noah for the Exorcists, which was quickly reported to The Millennium Earl. Suddenly though the phone at her desk rings, making a gentle sound travel to her ears. The golden eyed female gets off her chair and walks towards the desk. Then a hand with black nail polish covering her finger-nails picks up the phone gently and places it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Rhode Camelot?" A male voice asked over the line, the girl's then had a smirk on her face which only kept widening.

"Well this isn't what I expected, a phone call from the Superior of the Black Order, I wonder how you managed to get my number."

The voice on the other line went silent for a long time, though the blue haired female waited patiently for the other man to respond.

"Ex-Superior."

"Huh?"

"I'm the Ex-Superior of the Black Order; someone forced it out of my grasp." Komui Lee said softly.

Rhode narrowed her eyes.

"And who's taken over?"

"We both know I can't give you that information, though the Noah and The Earl will probably find out soon enough."

"True, now what have you called me for?"

The scientist went silent.

"I'll hang up y'know." Rhode hissed in annoyance.

"Wait, it's about Lenalee, I know about your relationship, I've known for a long time now. She's happy with you so I never stopped her, no matter how much I wanted to…"

"What's wrong with Lenalee? Is she hurt?"

"Leverrier has thrown her in prison because he found out you two have been together. I don't know what will happen to her but I don't want her hurt, I think they will try to break her and I can't stop them, please, I beg of you, save her!" Komui pleaded, his voice was filled with sorrow and fear. Fear of what might happen to his little sister if the Noah of Dreams did not agree to help and sorrow because his sister was imprisoned in the first place and that he was begging a Noah to help him.

"I'll help her." Rhode said, her face was filled with rage at hearing what had happened to Lenalee while she was busying trying to plot her death but then being stopped and finding out Allen had betrayed them.

"Thank you." Komui said and then the line went dead.

_}.:.{End of Chapter}.:.{_


	8. Chapter 8

Red Bunny: I'm so sorry at how long this took to write! Many things have been happening and I feel terrible because of it. Which has caused me to lose focus on writing this, this may happen with the next chapter too, I really am sorry! _Sadly I don't own -Man otherwise Tyki would be with Lavi and so would Kanda and Allen and probably Rhode and Lenalee. Okay this is my first time actually writing about Yuri so please go easy on me if I really suck at it ^^; Anyway I don't own -Man it belongs to Katsura Hoshino. _

_**My Pet, Toy and Doll**__**.**_  
.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

Chapter 8

Behind a locked door thrashing could be heard as the red haired boy who occupied the bed dreamt. His dreams where turning into his memories of when he and Kanda were captured.

_"The Stone will be ready when the moon shines, The Stone will be ready when he feds, The Stone will be ready when they fall." Elizabeth purred holding an amulet in her hand and stroking it with her other finger. "The Protection Amulet. My baby brother shall be safe, shall be warm and shall be alive." She whispered, Santros grinned._

_"Our baby brother will live."_

_"You both are doing this for your baby brother? Alex Brown." The Bookman Apprentice said._

_"He was a Bookman Apprentice, under the care of the same Bookman as yours, because Bookman didn't protect him like he promised us he nearly died! He's sealed away inside of some monster! Do you wonder what reply we got after Bookman told us this and showed us Alex? 'This was why I chose him; he could seal away the monster of Ariesala! There is nothing more important than to record the events of that monster!' Bookman was a monster! He should have been sealed inside of one! My brother should have taken his place as a Bookman!" Elizabeth snapped, she then whimpered and kneeled down next to Lavi and stroked his cheek. "He was the same age as you, the same eye colour, the same personality…" She whispered softly, Lavi eye had widened when she told him this. "He had purple hair like mine and green eyes like big brother. Life as a Bookman is torture Lavi; you must have seen it all already. You care about the people who are with you but you will have to leave them all behind." She stood up and moved away from Lavi, Kanda was glaring at her the entire time._

_"The Amulet, you think it will save your brother?" Kanda growled._

_"By taking the lives of others, yes, he'll finally live in peace." Santros said._

_Then Lavi felt his vision darken then lighten again, he was standing in a forest with a mist all around it, while a female made her way towards him. Once the female was close enough he could recognise her purple hair and the female completely. The female was Elizabeth Brown, the female who had captured Kanda and him, the one who poisoned them and the one who lost her brother to Bookman. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it and shook her head before reopening her mouth to speak._

"_That ritual I was about to use on you and your friend is like the ritual the Exorcists use." She said softly._

"_What do you mean?" He asked in confusion._

"_Bookman knows about the ritual that Leverrier uses to make Generals more powerful and to make more Generals. He knows all about it, that's why he made sure that a Noah would die the day you went into the Ark. So you or him would not die."_

"_I've never heard of such a thing…" _

"_No, Bookman would have kept it from you in fear you would hate him or maybe something else." _

"_How do you know this?" _

"_Easily, I use to work for Leverrier as his right-hand, Link had took that place though and is doing much better than I had hoped." _

"_Since when where you apart of The Black Order?"_

"_Since my youngest brother died, but Leverrier said I was too dangerous when you and Bookman came along and tried to have me killed. I got away though with my own skills. I wasn't his right-hand for nothing after all, I had skill." She replied to Lavi's question._

"_Is this…real?" The green eyed male asked._

_The purple haired female smiled._

"_Yes and No, I am dead because Tyki Mikk killed me, I am sending this through my dead wish." She said with a smile was placed on her features._

"_Tyki?" Lavi blinked._

"_Yes, I now realise from my death the real reason for killing me. One was that I nearly killed the female he was with, his sister Jennie Maxwell and two that I had poisoned you and tried to kill you. Though he was ordered to get the Protection Amulet off me anyway since I stole it from the Millennium Earl." She said with a laugh._

"_You like stealing things then?" Lavi asked._

"_It is fun, but stealing from powerful people such as the Earl or Leverrier, make's things even funnier." _

"_You stole from Leverrier?"_

"_He was boring and when I'm bored I look for the most interesting thing to do which was to steal and pick fights with the other people then say how they started it and act like a cute, innocent girl who did nothing." She said laughing even more._

_Lavi grinned._

"_I did that when I was little, though my mum would go crazy every time it happened." Lavi said laughing. _

_Their laughs echoed throughout the forest for a few moments before it finally quieted to a stop, Lavi smiled at Elizabeth._

"_Y'know." He said turning away from her to look behind himself to see how far the forest stretched. "If things went differently, I bet you and I could have been friends, if we met before I became a Bookman Apprentice and you became a murderer." The red haired male said turning back to face her and was surprised to see a smile on her face too._

"_Yes, we probably would have been." _

"_What about the ritual you were doing, what were it's affects?" Lavi asked crossing his arms._

"_The ritual Santros and I were trying to do before we were killed was where we captured certain people, after the poison nearly killed them Santros will started eating them making those people die. Once Santros feeds he cuts himself and pours his blood over the Amulet in the moonlight to which stores the power from the sacrifice into the Amulet, once it was full we were going to give it to Alex and change him back into his normal form so he could be with us again and be happy, he could have all the warmth he wanted and happiness he needed." She said in a dazed tone which made Lavi's eye narrow._

"_Do you think Alex would have been happy that you have been killing off many people just to change him into a human when he may still have all his feelings and memories from before he was sealed away?" _

"_You don't understand! He called to us! He begged us to turn him back. We searched and searched for a way and found it! We had nearly finished! Only if you and that other guy didn't escape we would have been finished!" _

"_It still doesn't give you the right to kill people! Those people had families they wanted to see! People they loved and people who loved them! You took that away from them! And at such a young age! They hadn't even lived to half of their time!" _

"_I would have done anything for my baby brother, anything, you must feel that way about someone!" _

"…_I do" Lavi said in a soft and understanding voice. "I never thought I'd feel that way though I doubt I can deny it now, but I wouldn't kill people for him unless they were going to kill him! I may love him but I wouldn't kill innocent people!" _

"_You are only a child! You do not know the hardships of this world!" _

_Lavi's eye grew dull when she said that._

"_I have seen more than you would ever have known Elizabeth, I know the hardships this world way and that's why I have had my doubts about the human race, but there is still some good in this world, even in the smallest places. You just can't kill without a consequence and that is why you died when Tyki killed you." _

"_It was because he cared about you."_

"_If the people you killed had lovers who had found you, I think they might have as well. So moving back to the other ritual, what are you supposed to do that makes it worse than the one you have done." The red haired male said changing the topic, though his eye was still dull after she mentioned the hardships of the world which brought p terrible memories that he had long since closed-off._

"_The Exorcist ritual needs one Exorcist, one Noah or Bookman clan member, one cook and nurse from The Black Order, a scientist, an Akuma and two normal innocent humans, meaning they haven't had sex, they haven't smoked or anything that is deemed as something not innocent." She said seriously her eyes were hard and cold but her body trembled at the memory of her brothers and the death that were to befall more people and innocent ones with it._

"_Who are these sacrifices? Is one of them Bookman or I?" _

"_No, because a Noah was taken out and they have the body for that. The Noah of Wrath will be the Noah sacrifice, they'll capture an Akuma anytime, they have a normal human, though unfortunately it's a little girl they are going to kill and a little boy. They haven't decided on a cook or nurse yet, the scientist is going to be Komui Lee and the exorcist is going to be Lenalee Lee." Elizabeth said as Lavi's eye grew wide in shock._

"_No way…I have to stop them! I can't let them kill Lenalee and Komui! Nor those kids!" Lavi growled in anger._

_The purple haired female shook her head._

"_Do not worry, Komui Lee and Lenalee Lee will __**not**__ die" _

"_And why should I trust what you say? You tried to kill me!" Lavi hissed in anger, he just wanted to leave and save his friends, but he couldn't pull himself away from this dream that kept him in a tight hold._

"_You can trust me." She said in a soothing voice. "I know I have given you reason not to, but now that I am dead I have remember the old days of my life, I have seen the long forgotten days where I was but a small child and I used to stay with a nanny because father was always away on adventures while my mother was dead. The nanny was your mother, the green eyed female with black hair. Alex, Santros and I used to play with you and your sister, Myra, do you remember Lavi?" She said softly. _

"_You know my real name then?" He asked._

"_Yes, -" She said saying it. _

_Lavi smiled at the name._

"_I haven't heard myself be called that in a long time. I'd rather you'd call me 'Lavi' now though."_

"_You both act the same, Bunny-boy." _

_The green eyed male grinned at the nickname he had been given from years ago._

"_I do remember, though I was only six years old."_

"_How is Myra?" Elizabeth asked._

_Lavi looked down at that and the female frowned._

"_Did she?"_

"_Die in the attack? I do not know, the whole village was burned to the ground, I escaped thanks to her but she just disappeared after I fainted." Lavi said crossing his arms. "But let's get back to the ritual. What do you mean they will survive?"_

"_Miss Lee is in a relationship with Rhode Camelot, she will be saved, and I doubt the scientist will let Komui die that easily, he will live, I promise." She said as a gush of wind blew past them, they stood still though not caring for it._

"_Do you really mean it this time?"_

_She winced._

"_I'm forever sorry about the accident Lavi, it was my fault Elise died, I know you had loved her then but this time I mean it." _

"…_I'll hold you to it." _

"_Good, just you saying those words will help me find a bit more peace." She said with a smile drawn on her face as she began to fade away into nothing. "I shall see you again hopefully Lavi." _

"_Maybe." Lavi said when she was gone, he then felt himself being pulled away from his dream and back into the prison-like-room he was being locked away in. Sometimes he really did feel like a princess in one of those tales where they get locked away in a tower, which always annoyed him to no end._

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

A female was crying in a darkened room while trying to dry her eyes but wasn't doing very well since her arms were chained above her and her legs were pinned to the ground. The green haired was a mess and covered in dirt and bits of blood after banging her head against the wall so many times, though her captors did not care for her pain, only that she was restrained, alive and was their prisoner. They very people she worked for were keeping her as a prisoner, even more so than usual. The Black Order never let an Exorcist leave them without punishment. Her purple eyes were dull while the rest of her body had dried bits of blood on it and dirt, they would allow her to get herself cleaned up when she was going to die anyway. She wondered how long she had been locked away for, if her friends were looking for her, if her brother was looking for her. She was starting to think her brother lied to her about his message, but whenever she tries to ask the female who feeds her she is ignored. Suddenly though she feels a warm hand stroking her cheek and wiping away the tears making her jump in fear, though when she looked up she could see bright golden eyes staring at her, those eyes were filled with anger, hatred, death and promises of painful torture but they were also willed with sorrow and a tiny bit of relief.

"Lenalee, you look terrible. How dare they keep my Doll in such a state!" The Noah hissed.

"Rhode…" Lenalee whispered softly.

The black nail-polished nails kept stroking her cheek while the other hand destroyed the chains holding her to the wall and floor.

"Come with me Lenalee, before they appear again."

"But big brother is in trouble, I must save him."

"He'll be fine, he's the one that told me what happened."

"He did wha-"

"Quieten down Dolly, we must leave." Rhode said while gently tugging Lenalee towards the door that had appeared out of nowhere and pulling her through it before any guards could find out what had happened, though just before they got through Rhode's door the metal door banged opened and Leverrier and some guards appeared in the doorway. The female Noah smirked and winked dragging the female Exorcist through the door but not before saying a few words with a cold glare. "Touch Lenalee again and I will come for you and torture you slowly and painfully until you have no breath left to keep you alive." This made Leverrier growl in anger but before he could reply the blue haired female had pulled the tired green haired female through the door and away from The Black Order and it's prisons.

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

A green eye slowly opened to reveal a darkened room which he could barley see in. When the red haired male tried to move he couldn't thanks to the arms wrapped around his own restraining him, he tried to say something but his lips were covered by another set of lips, he was forced into a gently yet firm kiss. He was about to struggle when he recognised the lips and the smell of the person restraining them which made him relax, as soon as he did the lips pulled away from his own and the arms around him loosened a little.

"Tyki, what are you doing here?" Lavi asked blinking at the older male.

"Just came to visit you, I found you asleep and squirming though so I tried to sooth you back down, you did stop squirming afterwards, was your dream bad?" The male Noah asked gently while stroking Lavi's cheek with his other hand and letting the younger male turn over to face him.

"It was…strange but I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Tyki asked, his voice laced with concern.

Lavi nodded and snuggled into the older male's embrace feeling safe but tired.

"Tyki?" The Bookman Apprentice whispered after awhile.

"Yes Lovely?"

"Rhode and Lenalee, are they in a relationship?"

"…Yes, does it bother you?"

"No, I'm just wondering." The green eyed male replied, closing his eye again and relaxing into Tyki's hold.

The Noah of Pleasure decided to not ask how Lavi knew about his niece and her doll going out together so he instead spoke to the younger red haired male.

"I hope you don't mind me asking this, but who is Elise?" The golden eyed male asked, though regretted it after he felt his lover wince against him.

"She…she was someone I loved, she was my best friend but I loved her, she declared we would marry and silly little things like that." The younger male said sadly with a smile on his face which made Tyki feel a little jealous that he had carried so much for the girl.

"What age were you then?"

"Round about nine or ten."

"Ah, young love." Tyki said with a chuckle and made Lavi grin.

"Very young love." Lavi added.

"True." Tyki laughed but then looked the green eyed male again. "What happened to her?"

"…"

"You don't have to tell me Lovely." Tyki said softly stroking the red hair.

"Bandits attacked the village we lived at. Killed her and my parents, my sister too maybe."

"Your sister?"

"Yeah, her name is Myra, or was, I don't know if she lived or not. She just disappeared after she made sure I was safe." Lavi said sighing sadly.

"If she's anything like you she'll be alive." The black haired male said reassuringly.

"Hopefully…" Lavi said looking down.

"Was that what the dream was about?"

"Not really, the topic came up though."

"You sound like you were talking to someone." Tyki said, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah…" Lavi said grinning softly.

"Fate had never really been kind huh?" Tyki asked glancing down at the male wrapped protectively in his arms.

"She sometimes is." The red haired male said, grinning even more. "She given more many things at the same time, Bookman found me after awhile, while I was running from the guards because I kicked one of them for calling me short." Lavi said, his eye twitching at the memory while Tyki tried to fight of the large grin that was slowly edging onto his face making Lavi pout and The Noah of Pleasure grin more.

"Guards bulling you huh?" Tyki chuckled.

The red haired male stuck his tongue out.

"I believe you've had your fair share of bad guard relationships Noah, I did after all have to drag you away so you wouldn't kill him."

The golden eyed narrowed in annoyance.

"It was his fault for telling me off for touching you, my bunny needs touches everyday and so do I, and it's the right thing to do. How dare someone say that I shouldn't touch you like that! You need me to do that even if you say stop! You just won't admit that you want it! My innocent little bunny needs attention!" Tyki growled holding his 'bunny' tighter.

Lavi glared at the Noah he called 'insane'.

"I think it's _you_ who _wants_ that attention! Not _needs_! And I certainly _don't_ need it!"

Tyki smirked.

"Are you sure? My little bunny, I need you, and you need my attention everyday! What happens if some nasty person came up and started touching my helpless rabbit! It's too frightening to even think about! I'll give you attention everyday so nobody temps you to play with them! You won't need to see their horrible bodies! My poor sweet bunny! I'll save you from those cruel people!" Tyki said in an over panicked voice while Lavi looked dumbly at the Noah of Pleasure who oddly started to sound like Komui while the panicked Noah continued his protests.

"Tyki…"

"Yes Lovely?" Tyki asked blinking at the 'rabbit'.

"You're insane." The red haired said quickly after Tyki replied to him.

"…" The Noah blinked at him then smiled cheerfully. "You love me for it!"

The green eyed male sweat dropped and lowered his head.

"Sometimes I regret letting you near me."

Tyki frowned and poked Lavi's forehead.

"You're so mean to me Bunny-Chan!"

"Stop calling me that!" Lavi shouted while twitching though stopped when the Noah of Pleasure covered his mouth gently but firmly with his hand.

"Hush Lovely, you don't want any annoying Exorcists finding us in here." Tyki said with a smirk.

'That's what he thinks' Lavi thought with another sweat drop appearing on his head. 'I'd love to see their expression when they see Tyki holding me tightly in my bed. Hey…how long has he been here anyway?" The Exorcist tried to pull his head away from Tyki's mouth but he was unsuccessful at getting his mouth uncovered because a pair of lips covered his own again making sure he didn't speak a word from his mouth.

Lavi felt the golden eyed male climb on top of him and hold his wrists down above his head with one hand while the other stroked his cheek. The younger male tugged at his wrists but they wouldn't get free so he just relaxed his arms, he then felt hot breath against his lips again.

"I wonder what your 'friends' would be like if they saw you like this." Tyki purred to the younger male then pressed his lips against Lavi's neck and began nibbling at the flesh their, this made Lavi whine softly and squirm against him. "There, there Lavi, relax and be good." He purred and eased his hand up Lavi's top and stroked the younger male's nipples and squeezed them, causing Lavi to yelp which was stopped when his lips were covered again.

Just when Tyki was about to pull Lavi's trousers down he heard someone coming up the stairs which made him twitch in annoyance and pull away from Lavi.

"Every time I nearly have you someone or something interrupts!" Tyki hissed. "Can I kill the person that comes through the door Bunny-Chan?"

"No!" Lavi hissed back.

Then the door opened and Lavi notices Tyki quickly disappear through the floor. Bookman walked in with Leverrier following behind.

"What's up?" Lavi asked.

"Lenalee Lee has run away, do you know where she would run too?" Leverrier asked coldly.

Lavi's eye turned cold when he mentioned Lenalee, since he remembered the ritual they preformed, but he managed to mask his feelings.

"No, I don't have a single clue where she would have ran too, she wouldn't leave without her brother would she?"

"He's gone too." Bookman informed.

Lavi looked surprised.

"When Lenalee was leaving we saw Rhode taking her through her door, the same happened with Komui, but he disappeared with a group of butterfly-like creatures, Tease, is what their called aren't they?" Leverrier asked with a calm voice.

"That is Tyki Mikk's weapon yes, though the Tease eat people alive, do you mean they eat him?" Lavi said blinking.

"No, he just disappeared when they floated around him." Bookman replied.

"I don't know what the Noah would want with them, if you are asking that." The red haired male said, looking at Leverrier.

"I will find out then." The blonde male replied leaving the room.

"Have fun." Lavi muttered.

"I'll be back tomorrow Lavi." The short, old male said leaving the room.

"So you took him with you huh Tyki." Lavi muttered to himself, then laid down and tried to go back to sleep.

_}.:.{End of Chapter}.:.{_


	9. Chapter 9

Red Bunny: I'm surprised this didn't take me ages to write, though I'm on a holiday at the moment so I have plenty of time to do stuff, I have nothing else to do after all, *sigh* I'm still feeling terrible but hopefully I'll continue with this quickly, man I only meant for this to be like 7 or 8 chapters 0.o Hopefully it's okay so far, if anyone has anything they think should be added or they think should be taken out or fixed then please do tell me so I don't put in something like it, I hope you have all enjoyed the story so far though. _Sadly I don't own -Man otherwise Tyki would be with Lavi and so would Kanda and Allen and probably Rhode and Lenalee. Okay this is my first time actually writing about Yuri so please go easy on me if I really suck at it ^^; Anyway I don't own -Man it belongs to Katsura Hoshino. _

_**My Pet, Toy and Doll**__**.**_ .:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

Chapter 9

A purple haired male was holding the hand of a younger female while she slept in bed; sitting on the bed the young female was lying in was an even younger female. The purple haired male was now wearing a blue jumper and black trousers instead of his normal white uniform. Komui Lee was staring down at his younger sister with sad eyes at the state she was in, while Rhode Camelot watched both of the siblings.

"Why did you take me with you?" Komui asked after a long period of silence.

"Lenalee told me you were going to be killed, I didn't want her to be sad so I told Tyki to bring you here. He was already around after all."

"Why was he already nearby?"

Rhode smirked.

"You'll find out later."

The Ex-Supervisor was about to say something when a weak voice called out to him.

"Big brother?" Komui looked towards the female lying in the bed who had opened her eyes after so long. He gripped her hand tighter since he was holding it earlier.

"Oh Lenalee." Komui whispered softly, tears spilling over his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I should have protected you better! I'll never forgive myself for letting this happen." He said dropping his head, his body started to shake as he cried. "I'm the worst brother anyone could ever have…" His eyes opened in surprise though when he felt a hand gently touch his cheek.

"No brother, I'm glad, I'm happy, you helped me, I was going to let myself die, I thought my life was over, but you told m to carry on, just like you've done before. You sent for help, and for that, I thank you." Lenalee said smiling, tears starting to pour out her eyes.

Rhode smiled at seeing Lenalee's face, she looked happy and relieved.

"Rhode, thank you, for saving me." The green haired female said turning to look at the Noah of Dreams.

"I would have done it anytime Lenalee." Rhode said with a smile.

"And thank you for saving my brother. I would only blame myself if he died."

"I would do anything for you Lenalee, remember that." The female Noah said getting up and walking towards the door. "I'll be back later, just rest my Doll." She said with a smile showing on her face while she opened the door and closed it behind her; she saw an old male leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette. Her smile soon turned into a smirk as she stared at the male Noah next to her.

"You seen happy, despite your 'doll' being injured." Tyki Mikk said.

"I'm glad they hurt her surprisingly." She said as she walked down the hall with the Noah of Pleasure following behind her.

"If it was Lavi and I in that situation I would have killed all those leaders by now, so why aren't you when you're more possessive?" Tyki asked.

The female giggled a bit insanely when he asked that.

"Because I know she will not want to be by the Exorcists side, she'll want to be safe here where she won't be hurt or her big brother." She said bursting into laughter, happy that she can keep Lenalee.

"Hopefully you won't say that to her." Tyki replied with a smirk on his face.

Rhode paused in her steps but then started walking.

"Yeah, I don't think she'd like my logic of things." She laughed.

"I doubt most people would."

Rhode pouted.

"You and Lero do!" She said jumping up and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Do I now?"

"You better!" The blue haired female said kicking his back though her foot went right through him and she saw a large grin appear on his face. "Hey no fair!" Rhode growled and tightened her arms around his neck to choke him, but he went through her arms making her land on the ground. "That's cheating!"

"You're just saying that because you can't hit me." Tyki said still grinning.

"I'll make sure Lavi isn't in your dream tonight Tyki! I'll make it be Leverrier instead! And naked too!" Rhode growled making the male Noah twitch.

"That's just cold Rhode!"

"Then let me hit you!"

"No!" Tyki cried running away.

"Get back here!" Rhode growled chasing after him.

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

A pink haired female and a blue haired male were sitting on the library where the male had been reading a book until the other had walked in and sat in front of him. Before the female managed to say her words there where noises from outside the room.

"GET BACK HERE TYKI! LET ME HIT YOU!" The Noah of Dream's voice screamed very loudly.

"Bite me!" Tyki Mikk's voice replied back.

"FINE! Just stopped passing through me and I will!"

Soon afterwards the voices quietened down as they both passed the library.

"Well." The male in front of the pink female said taking a sip of his tea. "Most Noah don't act like that, especially adults, Rhode can get away with it for she is inside a child's body, but I don't know why Tyki does. Pleasure seems to get away with many things." Jeremy Nokito said putting down his book and sitting it on his lap looking at the glaring female in front of him. "You seem angry Love."

"Of course I am Greed." Jennie Maxwell hissed out. "You nearly broke Allen, Tyki and Rhode, why _wouldn't _I be angry? You know what happens when a Noah dies, _I_ gain their feelings and the bad feelings _always_ take over the good ones." She hissed in anger.

"Ah, you didn't want to feel their pain then." The golden eyed male replied.

"Of course I didn't, why do you think I convinced The Earl to stop your silly little plan? I know it was you who gave the information to The Earl, that look on your face told me everything." Jennie hissed out.

"I really should try and hide my expressions better then, huh Jennie? But you stopped him? You shouldn't have!"

"Too late, you've been trying to get rid of Tyki. I don't know why you hate Tyki so much but grow up." The pink haired female hissed, then her expression grew sad. "Were the only family we have, the humans will never understand us, why are you so determined to get rid of some of our family?"

Jeremy sighed and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"_I'm_ the one who deserves praise from The Earl, I've always been by his side! Through everything! Not Tyki! Not Jasdero! Me! I deserve power! I deserve leadership! I should have it! Not _them_! Not _anybody_! Not even _The Earl_ deserves it! I do!" His grip on her shoulder tightened. "I will destroy _anyone_ who gets in my way! I want it! Everything should be _mine_! Don't you understand _sister_? I'm on _your_ side! I'm the only one you can _trust_! Like Bonds only trust each over!"

Jennie's eyes widened as he started laughing insanely. He sat back down on his chair covering his eyes with his hand laughing still.

"You need help…" The female said, her eyes wide.

Jeremy broke out into loud laughter, his laughter made Jennie shiver. The one person she respected and trusted was acting different from his normal calm self.

"I will _break_ them! They will become _my_ puppets! _I_ will be the master! Not _The Earl_! I will-"

"Do not be foolish brother, The Earl will murder you if you try taking his place, he would only forgive the 14th for doing that." Jennie replied.

"The 14th can be a puppet too! With the Exorcists! I will have them all!" Greed laughed.

The Noah of Love narrowed her eyes.

"I did not come to speak with you acting like this, what I came to say was, if you ever _dare_ to try and break the will of a Noah again I _will_ hurt you. I am not in the mood to deal with other Noah's bad feelings, got it?" She hissed, standing up and moving towards the door.

"Do not try to stop me _sister_, or I'll _kill_ you." He said with a grin showing onto his face.

"Will you really kill the only person who has trusted you Greed?." She asked with a sigh, then closed the door as she left though after she closed it a few tears came down her eyes. "I feel like I should warn The Earl, but I also want to help my brother, what do I follow huh? My heart or my brain." She asked herself gritting her teeth and punching the wall after she stopped. Blood had clung to the wall and dripped from her knuckles as she hissed in anger, her golden eyes narrowed that they looked cold and dark. "Do I kill my own brother or save my master?"

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

A sudden yelp was echoed throughout the halls of The Black Order as a white haired male was tackled to the floor by a black haired male then pinned to the floor.

"You really need to learn to stop trying to run from me Moyashi!" Yuu Kanda panted while growling at the grinning boy beneath him.

"Aww but Kanda! Y'know you love trying to catch me!" Allen Walker replied kissing the man above him on the lips causing a chuckle to come from the older male's throat as Kanda pushed Allen's head back.

"Oi Moyashi, if you run again I'll cut you with Mugen." Kanda says glaring at the white haired exorcist.

"My name's Allen, BaKanda!" He snapped back.

"Che, like I care." Kanda replies looking away.

"Kanda! Allen!" A voice shouted their names.

"Reever?" Allen asked tilting his head upwards.

The scientist ran towards them but then stopped staring at them.

"Uhh, did I interrupt something?"

"Uhh…"

"I was about to cut Moyashi's head off." Kanda said like he was talking about the weather.

Reever sweat dropped.

"Please don't." He said.

"Che. Fine." The holder of Mugen said getting off the younger male.

Allen quickly stood up and faced Reever.

"Is there a mission for us?"

"No, the Supervisor has an announcement." The older male replied looking worried. "I hope it's something good for once."

"Same." The younger Exorcist replied while Kanda just stayed silent.

Soon they appeared in the hall where many workers and Exorcists stood. Standing at the front of them was Leverrier, Link and Andrews.

"Is everyone here?" Link asked.

Everyone nodded after looking around.

"Good." Andrews said then cleared his throat and spoke in a cold voice. "We have a few people who have betrayed us, who have sold information to the Noah, we tried to give them another chance but that did not work. They were people who you thought would always help you in your time of need, instead they plot against us! Two people are traitors of the Black Order! Do you know who?" He paused to let the crowd of people speak a few questions to their friends or to themselves until he made sure they quietened. "Komui Lee and Lenalee Lee have plotted against us! Lenalee Lee has been with Rhode Camelot! Sharing our plans! Telling the Noah of our weaknesses! They both left with the Noah when we found out! They are to be killed or brought back alive! The person who does this will receive a reward! Anything they like perhaps, depending on the outcome and if anyone tries to help them then they will be executed! That is all." Andrews said leaving the room with Leverrier and Link following behind.

"Komui too?" Allen hissed.

"I knew about Lenalee but not him." Kanda replied crossing his arms.

"Things are just going to get worse here in the Order." Reever sighed.

"Yuu-Chan! Moyashi!" A voice yelled happily as Allen suddenly had arms around him.

The white haired male looked behind him to see a red haired male with an eye patch covering his right eye, his visible eye was green.

"L-Lavi?" Allen cried in shock turning to face his friend who had let go of him.

"Yep! The amazing Lavi is back from being locked in a room!" The red haired male said cheerfully.

"Baka-Usagi! Don't call me that!" Kanda hissed.

"It's great to see you too Yuu!" Lavi grinned.

"I thought you were locked away."

"Nah, nobody can keep this fun-loving guy away." The red haired male said to Allen waving his finger. "It would be a crime." Then he frowned since the younger male looked down.

"Lenalee and Komui have left, there calling them traitors."

"I know Allen." The green eyed male sighed. "They interrogated me trying to find out if I knew where they would run off to, you and Yuu are probably next-" Lavi stopped when he felt a blade against his throat.

"Baka-Usagi… call me by my first name again and I'll chop your head off." The darker haired male growled out.

"I was hoping you'd give me a hug instead of cutting off my head." Lavi replied with a grin but then stopped instead putting on a nervous grin at his violent friend's expression. "Now, now Yuu, save Mugen for cutting off Leverrier's face instead of mine."

"I'll cut both yours and his."

"You can cut his hair with it instead of mine."

Allen sweat dropped at the both of them.

"Do you guys want to stop and come get something to eat?"

"YES! I haven't had good food in ages!" Lavi cried grabbing Allen and dragging him to the dining hall.

Kanda sighed and followed them after putting away Mugen.

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

In a dark room with candles floating around Rhode Camelot, Tyki Mikk and Jennie Maxwell sat drinking and chatting. The Noah of Dreams was drinking milk while The Noah of Love and Pleasure were drinking red wine.

"I had to let her hit me since she would stop chasing me." The male finished his encounter with Rhode and her wanting to hit him.

"It was actually because I said I'd take Lavi away from his dreams and put Leverrier and the twins in them instead, both naked." Rhode replied with a grin.

Jennie laughed while Tyki sighed.

"That sounds a bit cruel Rhode." The pink haired female said with a grin.

"He deserves it, no wonder his 'Pet' never wants to stay here never mind have Tyki being close to him."

"You're not a grown girl Rhode; you don't know that we grown-ups need near our lovers' everyday. You'll see soon with your 'Doll' if you ever age a bit more. I need to keep my 'Pet' happy after all."

"I'm older than you! I'm just in a child's body." Rhode snapped sticking her tongue out at The Noah of Pleasure. "You only want to have sex every time you see your 'Pet' anyway!"

"I have no lover, nobody loves me." Jennie said in a depressed voice throwing her legs over the side over the chair and leaning against the over armrest. "Everyone just wants it to be a one night with me then leave for another poor girl." She sighed taking a sip of her wine. "I never thought Pleasure would get a lover before me."

"He still has yet to admit he loves me, but I'll get him." Tyki smirked. "And it's because I'm more handsome and elegant, the woman love me for it."

"Yeah but Lavi's a boy." Rhode said.

"A cute one." Pleasure replied.

"You're both lucky." Jennie sighed.

"Maybe you should search through the Exorcists." Rhode smirked. "That seems to be the good place for lovers these days."

The older female laughed.

"I can't do that anyway, I would have to ask for them to be spared by The Earl and he would tear me apart." She sighed. "Just because I saved your Pet, Toy and Doll means I can't gain anything from it."

"You find someone." Tyki replied looking at her.

"Hopefully before the day I die." Jennie replied.

"I'll always love you! And so will the rest of our family!" The blue haired female cried happily jumping onto The Noah of Love and hugging her tightly.

"Thanks Rhode!" Jennie laughed but then frowns thinking about Jeremy.

"What's wrong?" The Noah of Pleasure asks seeing her look down so that her fringe covers her eyes.

Rhode narrowed her eyes letting go off Jennie and sitting on the armrest that her legs hanged on.

"Nothing."

The reply made Tyki narrow his eyes as he stared at the pink haired female.

"You're a terrible liar Jennie."

The female sighed drinking the rest of the wine glass quickly then got off the chair she had been sitting rather comfortably on. She sat the glass on the table near her and walked towards the door.

"I do not really want to talk about it; I don't want him to get into trouble, even if it is his own fault."

"Jennie." Rhode said warningly. "Who are you talking about?"

The older looking female waved her hand as to dismiss Rhode's warning.

"It's fine, please drop it." She said laying her hand on the door handle and pulling the door open. "I just can't be near him; I'm already in The Earl's bad books." She walked out of the door and closed it behind her.

Rhode looked towards Tyki.

"Something happened…"

"I wonder what; she doesn't normally act like that." The male said glancing at Rhode then standing up finishing his wine off while Rhode skipped towards the door. "Shall we go find out?"

The Noah of Dreams nodded.

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

Three Days Later at the Black Order, Yuu Kanda, Allen Walker and Lavi were in Spain, Leon. People had been hearing strange cries which have been driving them into insanity which The Black Order thinks may have to be to do with Akuma or Innocence. Right now they were in town talking to people, well Allen was trying, Kanda gave up a while ago while Lavi was talking to the citizens in Spanish.

"Least we brought someone who speaks more than one language." Kanda muttered while Allen looked blankly at Lavi and the female he was talking to.

The red haired male walked over to them with a happy grin on his face.

"I love this! I'm having so much fun!" He cried happily. "I'm free of that nasty room!" He said twirling around while Kanda sighed and Allen sweat dropped.

"Was it really that bad?" The younger male asked.

Lavi frowned.

"Trying being stuck in one room for five months, not stepping out once, least there was an attached toilet though if their wasn't I would have had to leave the room! Ah I hate them for locking me in there! It was so boring!"

"What did you find Baka-Usagi?"

The 'rabbit' stopped his ranting and looked at the black haired male that glared at him.

"Well from what everyone's being saying I can't make any pattern, anyone from any part of the town goes crazy and no one knows why."

"Maybe we should check if they've brought anything new for over the past few weeks that in the city." The cursed Exorcists suggested.

Both Kanda and Lavi nodded and began to walk away with Allen following them to gain more answers to their questions.

_}.:.{End of Chapter}.:.{_


	10. Chapter 10

Red Bunny: I'm so sorry! I haven't wrote in ages, I have been quite busy and I also didn't know how to write the next chapter, I haven't quit the story don't worry! Though I don't think I'm doing as good at writing these stories anymore ^^' but I'm gonna keep it up, I've started on the next chapter so I'll hopefully have that up either this month or next month, I'm really sorry at how long I took to right this chapter. I hope this chapter will be okay ^^ Hope you enjoy!

_Sadly I don't own -Man otherwise Tyki would be with Lavi and so would Kanda and Allen and probably Rhode and Lenalee. Okay this is my first time actually writing about Yuri so please go easy on me if I really suck at it ^^; Anyway I don't own -Man it belongs to Katsura Hoshino. _

_**My Pet, Toy and Doll**__**.  
**_ .:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

_Chapter 10_

A pink haired female walked down the streets of Leon, dressed in a white dress and humming a soft melody from her lips as she walked through the crowd, though following a fair distance away was an older male and a young girl, the young girl was trying to be sneaky while the older male looked relaxed and happy.

"Well her personality has changed ever since she came here." Tyki Mikk said to the female beside him with a smirk.

"It is her hometown Tyki; she's always loved it here.

"True, though do we have to keep following her? I'm getting bored."

"We need to find out her secret Tyki! She hiding something and it's making her upset! I wanna know!" Rhode Camelot whined.

"Okay, okay, just calm down or she'll spot us." Tyki replied.

What they both didn't notice was that they were in an ally with Jennie standing in front of them with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"Why are you following me?" She snapped.

"We want to know what happened!" Rhode said.

"It's none of your business! Now leave me alone!"

"It is when you mentioned The Earl and how some guy would get in trouble and how you didn't want to get dragged in, so tell us, or I'll force it out of you!" The younger looking female replied with a smirk as her expression.

"You wouldn't…" Jennie replied slowly.

"You know I can, or I can just get Wisely to find out."

"I know you can, but would you? Or are you going to act just like him?" She asked with a sad expression on her face.

"Jeremy?" Rhode asked confused.

"I told you not to get into my head! Dammit Rhode!" Jennie growled.

"What is Jeremy planning?"

Jennie looked defeated when Rhode asked her that, she knew that the Noah of Dreams wouldn't stop asking, or would force her to answer if she didn't reply now. The Noah of Love sank to her knees and looked to the ground so the two Noah in front of her couldn't see her face since her fringe covered it.

"Jeremy wants to take The Earl's place and bend all The Noah to his will; he said he'd kill anyone that gets in his way, including me…" She then punches the ground and looks up at them. "Why does everyone I care about turn against me? He says he's on my side when he's only doing these things for himself! Why is it always the people I get on with? He's going to die as well won't he? Like Skin died, now him." Jennie cried hitting the ground leaving bruises and cuts on her hand though she felt her knuckles burst after a while. "I hate them for the way they act…especially Jeremy." She stopped when she felt a hand rest on her head, which made her look up into Rhode's face, who was knelt in front of her with a frown.

"Jennie, we care for you, we're you family! But why is Jeremy planning this? Why does he want this?"

"He's Greed… he wants everything." The older looking female replied with a chuckle. "I was a fool to believe he cared about me. He only looks out for himself but I still forgive him, even though I hate him." Jennie said with a smile, she got up slowly and grinned covering her face with her bleeding hand, the blood slowly oozed onto her face and covered her mouth while she grinned. "He's always been an idiot, the fool needs to be careful with his lives, or he's going to get himself killed. The Earl will probably tear him apart learning this, I held my own brother's life in my hands, and I let him go because fear took hold of me." She laughed. "I'll probably die with him."

"Why do you think that? The Earl wouldn't kill you." Tyki asked standing in front of her with a frown on his face.

"No, but Jeremy will, I've gotten in his way after all." She said. "I should get changed and heal my hand, people will freak when they see blood on my dress." She said with a smile as she walked deeper into the shadows.

"Just stay safe Jennie, and don't get hurt." Tyki replied.

"I'll try not too." She said as she disappeared.

"We should tell The Earl."

"No need, I heard everything." Someone said from behind them.

"Millennium Earl." Tyki said in shock, since he did not know The Earl had been over hearing their conversation with Jennie.

"What will you do?" Rhode asked glancing at the creator of the Akuma.

"Jennie knows what she has to do; it's her mission after all."

"What mission?" Rhode questioned looking confused.

"I sent her to kill Greed."

"But she loves him! She wouldn't do it!" Rhode cried in shock.

"She decided this herself." The Earl replied.

"What is that girl planning?" Tyki muttered under his breath.

"I do not know, but I'll see if she will do this or not, I want Greed dead." The Millennium Earl hissed then twirled around and went through a set of doors. "Well, you two behave and have fun around town, also Tyki, I need you to go after a piece of Innocence that is in this town, have fun." He then disappeared as the doors closed behind him.

"I'll look for Jennie, you just find that Innocence." Rhode said with a smile while walking away with her hands behind her back. "Bye Tyki!" She giggled and disappeared into the crowd.

"Well, time to find the Innocence." Tyki hummed leaving.

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

_Three days later_

Screaming was heard as a white haired male pulled at his own hair while trying to understand why shouts and screams were being heard by his ears, though there was no one near him, he felt weak but excited and scared at the same time and now he was starting to feel annoyed, everyone spoke differently from him, they all had different hair colours from him and had no scars unlike him. Allen Walker started spinning around on one foot whimpering and screaming in annoyance still pulling at his hair. Suddenly two hands grabbed his arms and restrained them behind his back, he tried to struggle, and thrashing desperately, though his restraints wouldn't budge. He heard voices behind him, some that he recognised. Yuu Kanda was restraining him though with difficulty while the Bookman Apprentice ran towards them and examined Allen's head which was bleeding terribly after being scratched pulled and had sharp finger nails dug into.

"Oi, Baka Usagi! What's wrong with him?" Mugen's holder hissed in annoyance and shock.

"It's seems like he's got the same thing the victim's had." Lavi gently placed a hand on Allen's forehead then looked over his eyes. "He's boiling hot and his eyes are unfocused, we should get him back to the hotel so I can look over him properly." The Bookman Apprentice said while he and Kanda started dragging the screaming white haired male away

They had knocked him out so Lavi could look over the younger male easier, the red haired male was frowning when he discovered Allen had the same symptoms that the other people had, meaning he could die or attack them.

"We need to find that Innocence quickly." Lavi stated.

"Che, who's going to watch him?"

"I've given him a drug that should keep him asleep for a day; he's also tied down so I don't think he can do too much harm."

"Let's just go." Kanda growled out walking out of the room with the younger male following after locking the door behind him.

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

A few hours later a male wearing a fancy nobleman's suit was standing beside the bed which Allen Walker was laying in; he older male was frowning at the white haired male while stroking his hair.

"The Innocence giving you trouble huh, boy?"

The younger male let out a soft groan of pain while trying to move, but thanks to the drug the Bookman Apprentice made he wasn't able to.

"Well, I better find that Innocence quickly then, it'll save you a lot of pain, I should also go and greet my Lavi, see how much he enjoys Spain." Tyki Mikk says standing up and putting on his top hat then walking towards the wall and going through it. After he appeared he landed on the ground then started walking out of the alley he appeared in.

The male Noah had sent out both Teases and Akuma to find the Innocence, while Rhode was trying to catch up with Jennie. He hoped that the Noah of Love wouldn't do anything stupid trying to get a hold of Jeremy though he had the feeling something bad would happen to both the Noah if Jeremy kept up his plans. The Noah of Pleasure felt someone appear next to him making the older Noah turn to look at a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes. He smirked at the woman and asked if she found anything.

"No my lord, the Innocence has yet to be found, but…"

"But?" Tyki asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mistress Rhode said she had found lord Jeremy though he disappeared instantly afterwards after Mistress Rhode reached him, she said the look in his eyes were different, more angrier than usual."

"Hm, I wonder what he's thinking." Tyki hummed raising an eyebrow in wonder; he then shrugged and turned away. "Not much I can do right now if we can't find him again, so I'll just keep looking for that Innocence."

He walked away from the Akuma out of the alley and into the crowded streets, though something appeared around another corner to his delight. A familiar and maybe unlucky red haired Exorcist had been spotted by the older male's eyes. Tyki Mikk walked over to the younger male who staring the opposite way looking dazed. The Exorcist felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he turned to see The Noah of Pleasure smirking at him.

"Greetings my Pet, enjoying your time in Spain?" The Noah asked the younger male who glared up at him then smacked his hand away.

"What are you doing here Tyki?" Lavi hissed while turning to face the Noah while his hand was off the green eyed male's shoulder.

"I'm just visiting you Lavi, why are you so mean to me?" Tyki asked using a mocking tone.

Lavi twitched.

"Because I don't like you!"

"Someone's grumpy, need a hug?"

"Go away." The younger male growled out not bothered to deal with a Noah right now, especially _this_ Noah.

"But Laaavvviii."

"No buts Tyyyykkkii. Now leave!" Lavi said pointing in a random direction.

"You can be so cold you know that, right?" The Noah said. "So, want to get something to eat?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"You're still here?"

"It's a free country, and besides, I'm the Nobleman here, you can't order me around my Pet."

"I hate you so much…" The red haired male growled out.

The normally golden eyed male laughed.

"I love you so much Lavi."

"Those feelings aren't mutual Noah!"

"I find it so hard to believe you can resist me." Tyki grinned.

"GO AWAY!"

The Noah laughed then slipped an arm around Lavi's shoulder.

"Hush my Pet, we're in town y'know."

"What do you want already?"

"Come have dinner with me Lavi."

"I'm busy."

"I'm not asking Lavi, and if you're not willing. I could just allow a few Akuma to run loose, they are bored right now my dear."

"You-" He paused in the middle of his sentence when he saw the Noah about to click his fingers with a smirk on his face. "Fine…"

"Good boy." Tyki smirked then started walking. "Let's go Lavi."

The Exorcist followed behind.

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

A dark, long haired male was running fast, hearing crashes, bangs and objects being destroyed. He had nasty cuts and bruises covering his body, including blood, during the fight he was still in the middle of, he tried to contact his fellow Exorcist but Lavi had not replied; and now his Golem was destroyed.

"Exorcist, where are you? Come out and play!" The Noah of Greed shouted.

"Damn Noah…" Kanda muttered under his breath then ducked down when a blast of purple energy flew passed his head.

"There you are." He heard the pleased voice.

The Exorcist turned around sharply to defend himself against another wave of energy from slicing into his body. Kanda dug both his feet into the ground to stop the energy from getting past his katana. He then noticed the Noah step in front of him suddenly and unleash another blast from his mouth this time. The Exorcist dived out of the way but felt a sharp pain in his leg, his grey eyes looked down to see a star on his leg making him swear as it blew up sending him crashing into the grass, luckily his leg wasn't gone but he could feel that bone snap making him hiss in pain but he also bit his lip to not let any other sounds come out when the Noah in front of him again stabbed his side.

"Why not scream Exorcist? It's better that way." Jeremy grinned; the thick tree branch he was using to stab the Exorcist below him was lifted up again. "I still don't know why Jennie wanted you alive, nor do I care." The blue haired male said stabbing in into Kanda's side again making him yelp.

Then the golden may jumped back with a gasp, he noticed blood was quickly flowing out of his leg. The bruised Noah hissed at the Exorcist who was getting off the ground. Jeremy noticed though that Kanda tried to go up a level for his Innocence making the Noah of Greed smirk.

"Don't bother; my powers stop Innocence from levelling up."

"Che."

"Don't say much do you?" The male Noah asked in annoyance. "Fine, I'll end this now then. Just tell me where Allen Walker is and I'll let you live."

"And what would you want with that Moyashi?" Kanda growled out.

"Moyashi?" Jeremy asked raising his eyebrow.

The Exorcist pressed his feet into the ground then jumped into the air and started attacking the Noah in front of him who kept dodging and blocking the blows, though Jeremy was hurt quite a few times and was beginning to slow down like Kanda was. The Noah slides down a hill leading both him and the Exorcist to a cliff then the Noah stands still.

"Well, how about we finish our battle here huh?" Jeremy asked The Exorcist who was standing at the bottom of the hill.

"I don't really care where you die, just as long as you do." Yuu Kanda growls and dives at the Noah again.

Jeremy just holds up a hand though, the male Exorcist feels his Innocence getting heavy until he can barely hold it up, Kanda tried to lift it but couldn't. The dark haired male grunted glaring at the Noah darkly.

"I've lowered the Innocence's synchronization rate with you, now it's Exorcist can't level up or even use their Innocence." Jeremy chuckled walking slowly towards Kanda.

"Damn it." The grey eyed male cursed under his breath, he then took a deep breath and reached out to his Innocence, trying to get it to work with him.

"No use." Jeremy sang with a large grin, he raised his hand but he stopped suddenly, his face began to pale when he saw Kanda's Innocence levelling up so the Exorcist was holding two blades. "H-How?" The Noah snarled in anger.

"This is _my_ Innocence, not you or anyone can use it, not until I die." Kanda snarled in reply he was bursting with energy and he could feel his own body weakening while he was trying to keep his Innocence active. "Let's finish this Noah."

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

The Noah of Pleasure and The Bookman Apprentice were both sitting inside the Noah's room having dinner, they sat opposite each over just having a friendly conversation, well as friendly as it could get with an annoyed and restless Exorcist and a perverted Noah.

"But Lavi! It's a good idea." Tyki whined.

"No, giving you my Innocence for 'safe keeping' while I'm walking around town is _not_ a good idea." The red haired male replied.

"Why do you not trust me?" Tyki said with a mock-hurt expression and voice.

"Do you really need to ask?" Lavi asked raising his eyebrow.

"Of course I do! It makes me seem like a truly horrible person being insulted like this!"

'I'm insulting him? He's the one who kidnapped me.' Lavi thought to himself.

"Tyki, sometimes, no wait, all the time I think there is something-" The green eyed male stopped his sentence though when he felt a wave of energy pass him. He could tell it was Innocence, he also noticed Tyki wearing a strange look. "You…felt that?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah… I wonder if it's the Innocence I'm after." Tyki hummed, then looked towards Lavi as he got up with a happy expression on his face instead of that strange one he wore earlier. "I'll take you back into town Lovely-"

"No, I need to go there!" Lavi said standing up; he wore a look of alarm on his face which worried Tyki. "I know that Innocence anywhere! I've got to go there now!" Lavi said walking towards the door but he felt two arms wrap around him first.

"Not now, first tell me what's going on." Tyki said gently.

"Tyki, let go." The red haired male hissed, struggling.

"Listen to me, you will tell me what's wrong, or you won't be leaving this room anytime soon my dear."

"I'll explain later!"

"No."

"Damn it Tyki! Let go!" Lavi snarled struggling more.

"Tell me Lavi." Tyki said tightening his grip on Lavi. "Or do you want me to knock you out while I go find out what's wrong?"

"I…" The green eyed tried to say something but he then sighed softly and relaxed in The Noah's grip. "Fine…I'll tell you."

"What did you mean by 'I know that Innocence anywhere?'" The golden eyed male asked.

"It's Yuu's Innocence. I know that because I've fought him and beside him so many times, and I know he's in trouble, please will you let me go now?" Lavi asked softly.

Tyki sighed.

"I'd rather keep you here, but I know you wouldn't forgive me for that so fine, go help your friend." The Noah said letting the green eyed male go. "But be careful, you've only just got out of that room recently and haven't been in many battles."

"I will." Lavi smiled then ran off.

"I better make sure he'll be okay." The black haired male sighed and walked through the wall. "The things I do to make sure that rabbit is safe."

_}.:.{End of Chapter}.:.{_


	11. Author's Note

Red Bunny: I'm really sorry but I will probably be putting this story on pause since I can't think of anything to write the now for this story because my friend wants me to rewrite a story she was making because she hated her own version and how it wasn't getting any views, also the fact that she doesn't go onto Deviantart anymore. So she has requested I rewrite and continue her work because she really wants to see if her idea can go far. It's another Lucky (TykixLavi) story ^^ I'll just write can idea of it up now. I know that all the Noah have been chosen in the manga but this is my friend's idea and everyone has their own thoughts ^.^

Lavi is a female in this story who has two other sides to her, the Exorcist side is Nyoibou, her Innocence, and then the Noah side of her, Jane Scot, the Noah of Faith. Lavi works with the Exorcists but as soon as Jane's old friend Marian Cross appears Lavi's birth right is shown to the world.

That's all I'll right about it, but I have had a few ideas about it and I would quite like to write up some of the story which will hopefully make me get to write more about this one. Sorry about the delay of this story, I just haven't been able to write much on it.

_**My Pet, Toy and Doll**__**.**_ .:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.


	12. Chapter 11

**Red Bunny**: Oh god please don't kill me! This is the last chapter! I finally found out what to write, I didn't plan all of this being silly old me as usual so forgive my tardiness, I spent all day and night writing this up so forgive any grammar please, my own story nearly made me cry T_T I beg you not to kill me for how to chapter turned out! I think I went mean on the characters DX Oh and my geography sucks so the scene probably won't be correct as always ^^; There's gonna be a sequel btw! Since I'm such a good girl! 8D I may make the title _**The Lost, the Found and The Given **_also I probably won't be writing RhodexLenalee, I find it a little hard to write so that will mean more Yullen and Lucky! However if you guys ask I'll keep it in! I'll try and start as soon as I can on the sequel, though I will plan quite a bit of it out before writing, already rolling in a few ideas! So hopefully soon, I'm terribly sorry about how long I took to come up with the next chapter and how this story turned out, I don't think there was much to this story and I'm sorry for not planning it out better. I hope you'll all enjoy this last chapter and I really am sorry for taking so long, I was having a writer's block on this story. Oh and if anyone has ideas that they think they would like to be added in or would think even would be good for the sequel then feel free to write! Any ideas are welcome! Well most are XD (No aliens kidnapping Lavi or Allen and forcing their semes to have sex with them XD)

_**My Pet, Toy and Doll**__**.**_

**Final Chapter**

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

A cry of pain reached a set of trained ears that belonged to a male with red hair, a green eye and an eyepatch who was running down the same street that Kanda had been in that lead to the edge of where the town sat on, the cliff. The Exorcist stopped though when he heard crashes coming back from the town he had been in and terrified screams which made him spin back around and look horrified at the smoke rising from the town. Lavi was worried, about Kanda, about the citizens and also about what to do. The Bookman Apprentice shook his head quickly and started running back to the town while pulling out his Innocence.

'Yuu, you better live!' Lavi thought to himself.

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

A gasp was heard from the pained body's lips. It was sore. Sore all over. Dulled grey eyes looked up to see the Noah walking slowly over to him, Kanda was glad to see that the Noah was in pain to, given away by his limping and wincing every so often.

"Finally, I've beaten you, _now_ you die, then I'll find Allen and _kill_ him." The Noah snarled before aiming his hand at Kanda's face where dark energy was building up preparing to end his life. "_**Die!**_"

The Noah had unleashed the energy but it never reached the male Exorcist's face, instead he felt a tight grip on his wrist nearly shattering his bone, his arm however was bent the other way making sure Kanda was not in harms way. Jeremy turned to see a female with pink hair and golden eyes glaring at him.

"Jennie? Why have you stopped me?"

"You disobeyed The Earl, little brother, now he has ordered your death for trying to kill him."

"And he sent you of all people to kill me?" Jeremy laughed but then cried out in pain when his wrist bone shattered.

"Yes, because I am in a _very_ bad mood." Jennie snarled making Jeremy curse and pull away from her but the female kicked him in the stomach before he could sending him to the ground.

By this time the holder of Mugen lost consciousness

"You wouldn't kill your little brother would you? Not when you've lost your powers, you're too weak!"

The female Noah just smirked darkly and bit into her finger drawing blood, once it was there she flicked it out at Jeremy which landed a nasty hit on his face.

"So _sorry_ my dear brother, I gained my powers back the moment the Earl commanded me to end you."

"I'll kill you first!" He screamed standing up making a ball of dark energy into a sword then started attacking her with it.

Jennie remained cold outside but on the inside she was crying, she had to kill her younger brother, the child she helped raised before they even became Noah, his Greed corrupted the child she knew and cared for and now she had to finish him, the Noah of Love wasn't even sure if she could that, not to her younger brother. The ducked as the sword was aimed at her face while she kicked out a leg to trip Jeremy up, he jumped away at the last moment but was whipped by the blood again in his side leaving a deep and large cut. The long trail of blood flowing out of his sister's finger then wrapped around his legs and pulled him to the ground while the older female moved to stand above him.

"This ends now!" She spoke harshly then raised her weapon above her weapon to make it dig into his heart.

The pink haired female brought it down quickly, she was so sure she was going to end her brother's life, that was until a flash of his younger self smiling up at her with happy eyes invaded her sight making her hesitate for a moment. That was all Jeremy needed. The Noah of Greed took this chance and kicked her stomach forcing her away while he stood up, once up he started trying to stab her, she managed to avoid most of them apart from the one that torn inside of her leg, the female Noah moved her leg sides and kicked her left foot off the ground sending her spinning quickly over the sword and back onto the ground away from it. Jennie flicked her wrist making the blood she had out twist and quickly aim towards Jeremy's waist, it managed to cut him a little but didn't have too much effect. The golden eyed female then spun around again to deflect the blow intended for her left side and moved backwards again.

"You've got your fighting skills back I see." The Noah of Greed commented looking rather irritated.

"I couldn't access them, but now The Earl's unlocked them for me. I'm the Noah of Love, I fight for many reasons. I love so many things, I even have a soft spot for the Exorcists… there is always a thing I love about something." Love commented before sparing Greed a glance. "You however just want everything your own way; you've changed, too much…"

"You still love me sister, how can you kill someone you love?"

"Even love comes to an end."

"You love everything though! Shouldn't you want to protect me?"

"I'm protecting you by killing you, I'm protecting you from taking the wrong turn, I'm protecting you from being killed by Rhode or Tyki or even The Earl, you'd be tortured by them, I am saving you but in a damned annoying way!" Jennie screamed at him, she was shaking in anger and sadness.

"You can't kill me! Join with me!"

"I love the Noah clan and I love The Earl! I won't betray the rest of my family! Never!" She vowed before biting into her wrist allowing lots of blood to rung down her hand as she had brought it downwards, once it reached her fingertips she began attacking Jeremy again. "Die already! Just die! Before Rhode finds you and kills you!" She snarled.

"Since you believe I must die I will just have to kill you first dear sister! You shouldn't have turned on me!"

"You started it!" Jennie cried out. "Stop this foolishness! Stop trying to kill The Earl! Stop all of this! _I HATE IT!"_

The golden eyes of the male widened, Love never in his memories has admitted to hating something, it made him fear her change a little. He wanted his normal sister back, he needed her normal self back.

"You…Give me back… MY SISTER! I WANT JENNIE NOT THE NOAH!" Jeremy screamed before charging at the female.

She who had found him that Winter's night, brought him to safety, taught him everything he knew, and gave him a home, he was aiming to kill her, for having being corrupted by the Noah of Love, they had both changed, the ones who swore never to harm each over, now have broken that vow. Golden eyes dulled, breaths were shaky and laboured, blood was spilling on to the grass, both the Noah of Love and Noah of Greed were dying, Love, having a sword through her chest, and Greed, having Love's solid blood going through his own chest. Both Noah children coughed up blood and collapsed onto the ground, Jeremy's head rested on Love's stomach, both children were smiling.

"I…I lo-love you, J-Jeremy." Jennie croaked out.

"I…love y-you too J-Jennie…"

Both had breathed their last breath at the same time, both children of Noah had smiled and both Noah felt at peace. In the background though stood a child who was crying, her golden eyes let loose the salty water while she watched her siblings die. The Noah of Dreams knew it had been too late once she saw both fall to the ground, she walked over and kneeled next to both her siblings and smiled as heavy rain began to fall.

"You're both foolish children…" Rhode commented. "I'll miss you both."

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

Lavi Bookman had found the source of all the screaming, humans were turning against each over, fighting, screaming, crying and running. Buildings were burning, windows were smashed and the sky was dull, heavy rain started to pour down as if the Heavens were crying for the dead and the fighting humans. He only steps away from the town for one moment and it's already being destroyed.

"What happened here?" The Bookman Apprentice gasped out as he began looking around.

Green eyes locked onto a glowing piece of energy which was held in the hands of a female who looked already completely out of it, her eyes were bloodshot, saliva was slowly crawling out of her and her body was limp looking even though her arms were holding up the Innocence. This made him worry, the Innocence was turning the entire town's inhabitants against each over, he had no time to worry over the town's people now, and he had to save them instead. The young Apprentice pulled out his own Innocence and sent a wave of fire which surrounded the Innocence and brought it to him, it was not meant to reach him however when he was nearly jumped by a small boy with a dagger making him yelp and move, the blond haired boy seemed intent on stabbing him though as he continued, luckily Lavi had managed to place his hand of the child's head and hold him there.

"Look, could you stop trying to stab me for a moment while I get that stupid Innocence?" The child drooled however and started trying to stab him again. "I take that as a no…" Lavi sighed and then knocked the young boy out with a blow to his head. "Sorry, but I need to get that Innocence!"

The red haired male turned around but was attacked by another piece of Innocence, a claw that belonged to a white haired male who looked dazed and was also drooling.

"Oh give me a break!" Lavi cried out and started avoiding Allen Walker's attack. "Moyashi! Stop this already!" I'm begging you here! Allen!"

His voice did not appear to reach the cursed male's ears however as he was pinned to the wall firmly and held there in place, Allen's face started coming towards his him as his teeth looked like they were about to bite down on his neck.

"EEP! ALLEN DON'T YOU TRY IT! Do not bite me!" Lavi yelped, the position was really uncomfortable since Tyki often pinned him like this, with one leg in between his own. "Kanda is so going to kill me!" The Bookman Apprentice yelped but then managed to get an arm free and wacked his hammer against the ground unleashing a fire seal which trapped the younger Exorcist within. Lavi however did feel quite a nasty bite on his neck making him feel dizzy, he knew that since Allen bit him he would start going into zombie-mode as he liked to name it.

Lavi commanded his hammer to grow and it did, he knocked the holder of the Innocence out and grabbed it for himself. The glowing light energy then shined even brighter covering the town in a glow of green energy that forced everyone back out of their zombie-state, the Bookman Apprentice grinned and sat down, that grin faded when he looked at the damage, babies, children and adults laid dead and covered in blood around the town, fire was still ongoing which he was quick to seal away with his elemental hammer, and the dazed were left covered in their own blood or others that they had attacked and his eye saved every image there was. The Bookman Apprentice stood and walked over to the knocked out Allen who was resting on the ground and picked him up in his arms, once done that he began to head over to where Kanda was.

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

By the time the Bookman Apprentice reached the area all the Noah were gone, Tyki Mikk had to help Rhode to take the bodies of Greed and Love back to their home, Yuu Kanda however was still lying there covered in blood lying limply on the ground. The green eyed male gently laid Allen down beside Kanda and began to look over his friend.

"You'll both be fine, though out of it for a while huh? Leaving me to drag you both to safety…I wasn't much help was I?" Lavi asked himself, feeling guilty since he had been eating lunch with Tyki while Allen had been in pain trying to fight against the Innocence while Kanda was being attacked by some unknown force.

Lavi pulled out his hammer and forced Allen onto his back while he picked up Kanda and used his Innocence to bring them back to the Hotel they were staying at, once they arrived the green eyed male brought them to their room and laid both Exorcists down on their beds. Once he had them both cleaned up and bandaged Kanda up he covered them both up with blankets and sat on his chair thinking. A long time past before he was nicely interrupted from his thoughts.

"You seem to be deep in thought Lovely." A voice spoke into his ear making him yelp and stand up to find Tyki smirking from behind him. "Sorry, it seems I scared you my dear."

"Tyki…" Lavi muttered looking over at him.

The Noah smiled and kissed him gently on the lips, but frowned when Lavi pulled away after a few moments.

"Do you know what happened to Yuu?" The Exorcist asked.

"It seems he was fighting a traitor sibling of mine, he is now dead though." The Noah of Pleasure replied.

"Did you kill him?"

"No, I wish it was me, but the Noah of Love did, and died while doing it…"

"Oh…I'm sorry." Lavi spoke.

"It's okay." The Noah of Pleasure muttered before aiming to kiss the Bookman Apprentice, but he only managed to land a kiss on his cheek instead of the lips he had been aiming for. "Are you okay Lovely?" The golden eyed male said, his eyes filled with worry.

"Don't call me that anymore…I'm sorry…T-this needs to…e-end." The younger male said softly, moving back a step.

"What are you talking about Lavi?" The Noah of Pleasure asked, he stepped forward but the green eyed male only stepped back more.

"I'm sorry Tyki…but we are ending this relationship." Lavi said firmly, but the reluctance was still clear within his voice, also the sorrow.

The Exorcist killer's eyes widened at what his lover said, but why was he doing this? Tyki knew he had to quickly find out what the red headed male wanted.

"Lovely, why?" The Noah asked gently stroking the Apprentices cheek who looked like he badly wanted to lean against it but managed to resist the temptation and slap the hand away, which made the golden eyed male frown even more. Concern filled his face; he needed to know what was running through his rabbit's head.

"Don't call me that! I'm an Exorcist! You're a Noah! This will never work out Tyki! I just realised that today… Both my friends nearly died and so many other people died, we have to chose sides, and I'm choosing to go where Bookman goes, I'm his Apprentice, and I was just reminded that today…" Lavi told the Noah who was surprised and saddened to learn some information.

"Lovely…"

"Don't call me that Noah!" Lavi hissed quietly as to not wake the sleeping males up.

"Lavi please…" The Noah pleaded making the Bookman Apprentice wince.

"No…Bookmen don't have hearts… I need to start remembering that, starting with this, I'm ending this relationship Tyki, you are free to seek out other people to have your pleasure with, so just enjoy this freedom." The green eyed male spoke, his hands were curled into fists and they were shaking, he was fighting hard to keep from collapsing into Tyki's arms and crying, he may not show it all the time, but he did enjoy the Noah's company, he _loved_ the Noah of Pleasure.

Tyki was actually feeling pain, in his chest, he loved the younger male, he wanted the younger male, the Noah wanted to keep him protect him and love him. Now the Exorcist was being taken away from him, the black haired male gently took a hold of Lavi's face and pressed his lips gently against them. The Noah could feel his love shaking, trying not to cry, trying to resist giving into pleasure and love, the Noah pulled away after a while and kissed Lavi's cheek and hugged the shorter male to his chest. Lavi wanted this to end, seeing all the death today just reminded him of his job to record as a Bookman, it was his job. Not to love. Not to hate.

"Please…Lavi, don't leave me… don't tell me to go love…" The older male pleaded, holding the whimpering and shaking Exorcist in his arms.

"…It's over…g-goodbye Tyki…"

"I…I'll leave…if you ever…ever want to come back to me…I will come to you…I promise, Lovely…" The Noah murmured into Lavi's hair, as he had his lips pressed against the blood coloured hair.

Tyki Mikk kissed Lavi's forced then cheek and bowed in farewell, he then slowly walked towards the wall and turned back to see that the green eyed male was not facing him. The Noah side and slipped through the wall, his heart was breaking, and he may suffer the rest of his life. Once Tyki disappeared the Bookman Apprentice left the room to go cry in peace so he didn't disturb the sleeping couple.

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

"Uncle Tyki?" A girl's voice invaded the Noah of Pleasure's thoughts.

The older male was brought back into the living room of the Camelot state, where a warm fire was running and a book lay limply in his hand. Rhode Camelot was staring at him with confusion.

"What's wrong Tyki?"

"…Nothing…" He muttered out, closing his eyes tiredly, he had not properly slept since that day, the day Lavi broke up with him, which was only a week ago he knew he was having his family members concerned especially after two of their siblings death but he couldn't completely care for them at the moment.

"It's about the Bookman Apprentice huh?" Rhode smiled, her golden eyes staring up at him when his eyes snapped open.

"Rhod-"

"No Tyki, listen to me, he broke up with you for an old man! You should be angry! You should be trying to get him back, not moping and waiting for him to come back to you while your sitting here love-sick for him, you're the seme! You own him and his ass! He's _your _Pet!So go to him and show him that you won't give up on him just because he wants to continue his career of being heartless." Rhode demanded.

"Yes but he said-"

"You both still love each over, from what I've seen from your memories he was on the verge of crying and giving into you, you should have kept at it. Stupid Tyki! I want to see you both having sex!" She screamed, waving her arms about.

"…You've been reading those stories again haven't you?" The Noah of pleasure commented slowly.

"Of course! Without Lero it's boring! Lenalee's still resting too! There's nothing to do!" The dark haired female cried out.

"You're right Rhode… Lavi is mine, I'm not going to just let him leave for some recording crap he doesn't even want to do. I want him and he wants me, I shouldn't have just given up, I should have pinned him to that bed and pleasured him. Not let him leave for some old history recorder." Tyki growled out, his possessiveness was taking control, but he had no care, he wanted his lover back in his arms.

"Finally! Now you won't sit their gloomily! You were starting to scare Jasdebi…" The Noah of Dreams smiled.

"Thank you Rhode, I believe you just did me a great favour… I just don't feel like doing anything without owning my little rabbit."

"Hehehe, I think Allen feels the same about his Toy, I'd just keep my Doll even if she protested, even though she says she wants to stay with me, I just wanted to give her a chance to decide first." The young looking female giggled.

"It's been a pleasure talking with you Rhode, I now need to think up ways to bring my little rabbit back to me."

"The hungry wolf chasing the innocent rabbit huh?" The golden eyed female giggled.

"I'm not sure about innocent, but adorable, yes." Tyki chuckled, taking a sip of his wine. "I'm coming for you my little rabbit, and I won't let you get away this time my precious Lovely." The Noah muttered out be smiling and sipping his comforting wine to relax himself.

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

The Bookman Apprentice however had over ideas, once Kanda and Allen had been moved back to the Black Order, both still passed out, he went to visit his mentor, he was hurting too much and needed to forget all about the Noah of Pleasure, he was going to ask his mentor to make Tyki disappear from his memories, only the good parts of Tyki that he saw, he'll only remember being attacked by the Noah. The older man had said that he would, so Lavi was told to lie on the bed and let sleep overtake him while Bookman took away his good memories of Tyki Mikk, the _Noah of Pleasure_.

"Goodbye…Tyki." Lavi mumbled softly, sleep taking over his body and mind, his last thoughts drawn to his ex-lover.

.:══════════════════════════════════════════════:.

Groans were heard in Allen Walker's bedroom, the young male was starting to wake from the darkness and into the darkness of his bedroom and the warmth he was provided. The scarred male tried to sit up but a weight was holding him down, he looked over himself and was surprised to find an arm firmly but gently resting on his stomach while the owner of the arm was resting his head on the mattress, the black haired male that slept beside Allen was none other than Yuu Kanda. This made the younger male smile and kiss his lover's lips, though that woke up the other male.

"Moyashi?" Kanda muttered, dazed.

"It's Allen, BaKanda…" The white haired male said softly.

"You wouldn't wake up…" Kanda muttered sleepily. "I've been sitting here waiting for weeks you idiot…"

"Sorry about that Kanda, try to rest, I won't leave you, I promise."

"Che, you better not." The dark haired male growled out before falling into a deep sleep.

"I'll stay here with you forever my love." Allen spoke with a smile.

**The End**

_**Hope you've enjoyed! The sequel is written in the author's comments at the top!**_


	13. Important Information

Okay this is important information and I am so sorry about this!

I have decided after a great deal of consideration to **cancel** My Pet, My Toy and My Doll, unless I get a heck of a lot of complaints or I have a sudden change of mind.

I was stupid when creating this story because I didn't plan it enough and now I can't decide where I am going, if someone wants to continue this story then please tell me and I'll let you finish it! :) I may actually go back to it one day (not anywhere near future) and re-edit everything, I did start on that but my computer died and I lost the information :(

I'm so sorry! :(

I will make more Lucky stories with Yullen and LenaleexRhode, I'm actually planning on making another story with the Noah being demons (head demons controlling others) and the Exorcists fighting against them but certain Noah members don't want to kill certain Exorcists and other stuff. This will definitely have more planning this time!


	14. Good News!

Okay, I've caught up with everything and after a twist of ideas and of my mind I have decided to redo My Pet, My Toy and My Doll, however this will be done as a new story altogether so that this one shall stay up so anyone who likes this better can keep reading :)

I'm working on My Pet, My Toy and My Doll happily as I've finally got a story line (this one never had one 0.o, first story and I didn't think to give it a proper story line, sorry T_T) That's my reason for cancelling this story, and for that I am deeply sorry.

However my determination has interfered along with my imagination and now I'm back to this story.

I've caught up with My Chosen Path and continuing We Are the Straw Hats at a steady pace. Now I can work on this story and My Noah's Path, both being planned out and worked through by me.

I'm so sorry for everything I've done wrong with this story!

If you guys have any ideas I'm happy to listen to them! If you wanna read the story ^^; I'm not sure if I should completely change the title or do something along the lines of My Pet, My Toy and My Doll version 2 or My Pet, My Toy and My Doll redone, please give me your thoughts if you wanna read it, and please tell me if you wanna read it, I'd rather not make a pointless story that doesn't entertain you all!

Here's a preview 

Do you ever have the moment when everything has gone wrong? I have that feeling right now. I'm losing my life and no one can replace me, the one who was meant to has been taken away from me. I couldn't protect him like I said I would. The Black Order is falling, Exorcists, Finders, Scientists, even the Nurses and Cooks are fading away into words, their life slipping by, recorded by my memories. Yuu Kanda's gone. He ran away, following his controller like a _Toy_. Lenalee Lee, she is ruined and has been molded into the perfect_ Doll_. And Lavi. He's now locked away from me, leashed to his master, like a_ Pet_. This is the fault of three Noah;

**Allen Walker**

**Rhode Kamelot**

**Tyki Mikk.**

If Yuu Kanda never met that Noah, he might still be fighting Akuma and glaring darkly at anything that moved.

Which fate is better?

_A mindless Toy or hateful of everything?_

If Lenalee Lee never met that Noah, she might still be locked away in the tower with her Brother or weeping silently.

Which fate is better?

_A broken Doll or trapped forever in pain._

If my Apprentice never met that Noah, he still might be with me, or, he might be dead.

Which fate is better?

_An obedient Pet or dead?_

**_Hope you all wanna read it! :D Please comment!_**


	15. Redo of this

Here's the redo of My Pet, My Toy and my Doll :)

s/9090851/1/Lovely-Sinners


End file.
